I am Hope Mikaelson?
by smiley792
Summary: She never thought she would die, nor did she expect to be reincarnated as a baby. Certainly not in a show she doesn't know, half the things about. What if the Mikaelson family realise, that a teenager from a different universe, snatched the body of their little one? If not them, what of the enemies the family made at every corner of the world? Its gonna be tough. SI/OC, self-insert
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books._

_However, I do own my very own __Hope__ Mikaelson / Kerry Thompson, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Originals, Legacies or The Vampire Diaries. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

Do you believe in Miracles? Well, according to me, Miracles happen to those who believe in them. And I happen to be someone who believes in science, not in some logicless miracles. But this is one of those rare occasions where I don't know what to believe in anymore. Or you could say it's the time where you want to pull your hair out.

But the thing is I can't even do that. Mainly because I can't reach my hands and there is no hair to pull out. That's not because I am bald or a cancer patient, it's because I am stuck in a baby's body.

Let me rewind my day.

My name is Kerry Thompson. I was on the way to my home from Kings University. I was driving my Mum's car, which she gave to me only and only because it was my graduation day. I had to come home, get ready, and go out to the club with my friends and my boyfriend. However, to my absolute lousy luck, I was met with an accident on the M4 motorway. I don't even remember what exactly happened; one second I was changing the song, and the next second, my car was rolling over, and my body was upside down.

The only thing I had on my mind was, _'Why did the stupid god damned Airbags didn't work?'_

You must be thinking where did the baby come in this. Well, after I died, which I think I did because of the pain I felt in my head, I met with white light. For a second there, I thought I was in heaven; however, I came face to face with a Redhead who was staring creepily at me.

_Am I at the hospital? But when did Doctors wore a black dress?_

"You have a beautiful baby daughter," she said

_A what? Is she talking to my Mum? I tried to move my head, but I couldn't._

"We must start the sacrifice as soon as the moon sets with the morning sky," she said with a determined look

'_A sacrifice? What the hell are you talking about, lady?'_ I wanted to ask. But the only thing I got out was a baby's cry

"Please. Please, can I hold her?" A broken voice which I have never talked to said

The redhead reluctantly _passed_ me to someone.

Will anyone tell me what's going on here? I tried to ask, but again they came out as a cry.

Another figure took me from reading head hands, and she stared at me, amazed. Oh, wait! I think I saw her somewhere, but I couldn't think of it ideally with everything that's going on.

The girl gave me a small smile and kissed my forehead. And she saw another direction like she was showing me to someone, but I couldn't see them. Suddenly out of nowhere someone grabbed the girl that was holding me and slit her throat and blood-spattered

Oh God! And this time I really cried seeing that horrible incident. My cries were subdued by a shouting man. Someone then grabbed me and took me away from the dying girl, and after a second I couldn't hear the shouts of man as well.

I don't know how much I cried, I was thoroughly exhausted, and I slept hoping this was a nightmare, and I will wake up in the hospital the next time I open my eyes.

**No one is sent by accident to anyone - someone said.**

* * *

**So that was the prologue. How was it?**

**Do vote and comment. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books._

_However, I do own my very own __Hope__ Mikaelson / Kerry Thompson, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Originals, Legacies or The Vampire Diaries. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes, I got up to find me still in the baby's body. The tiny hands attached to me are the only evidence I needed to know that the nightmare didn't end.

The three women from last night are now dressed in white instead of black, and they clothed me in a white cloth. At least they had the sense to feed me milk which I really hate. But I didn't have any say in it when they shoved the bottle down my throat.

"The moon has almost faded from the morning sky. I need to prepare." I heard the redheads voice

"She'll go through with it. The ancestors promised her, her life." I heard a voice whisper

"What about their promise to us? Four Harvest girls sacrificed, four girls returned. But her friends hijack it, and our friends have to stay dead? Cassie was our friend. I hope she doesn't go through with it. Then, you and I can do what the Ancestors want, _and_ they'll give us Cassie! And drag Genevieve back to where she came from." Another one said excited and lifted the basket I was lying in

Wow. They both sound so hateful.

_What do they mean by ancestors? And Harvest girls? I think I heard it somewhere on a TV show._

I was then carried outside, and I had to close my eyes due to the light. I was once again placed somewhere in front of the redhead.

"It's time," she said, looking fierce and determined.

_For what? _I wanted to ask but knowing very well, nothing comes out, I stayed put.

She then lifted me in the air and started saying, and someone Joined her aswell

"_Nouvelle vie, nouvelle âme, mélange avec nous_." They said

Though I don't know the meaning, I do know that it was french. I took that in my GCSE's but never thought of learning the language. It's solely for easy marks.

After a few minutes of chanting the same thing, she placed me back and grabbed a knife pointing at me

_You crazy bitch. What are you doing?_ I shouted which came out as muffled cries

But she wasn't stopping. Just when I thought, I will die, I heard a furious shout saying "No."

_Thank God! _

Out of nowhere, something came and hit the redhead's hand, and the knife fell down.

"_You should've gone for the head" _I wanted to say Thanos's dialogue but kept quiet knowing nothing comes out of my mouth.

I heard a few more cries and voices. I really wanted to see what's going on but I couldn't as sleep took over me. How the heck did I fall asleep in a life and death situation?

The next time, I woke up a caramel-colored guy was holding me. He looked exhausted but still managed to look hot. I think I saw him somewhere as well. Isn't he an actor from a TV show. Maybe this was a prank show. I smiled at him, not caring even if he is a psychopath that maybe trying to kill me, and he returned the smile weakly.

"I was too late. There should have been more time." He said.

'_Is he talking to me? Does he know who I am? Maybe he can help me.' _I thought excited, but they came crashing down when I heard someone voice say,

"Looks like the wolves came back and finished what they started," a British accented voice said. 'Ah! A fellow Brit,' I thought, excited and tried to see who it was by stirring, but I couldn't see anything.

"You took my daughter, so, I would heal you and your friends." The Brit guy continued.

"Here," a hand hovered over me. But the other guy who is holding me pulled away saying,

"This bite, all this..." He said weakly looking around. "I know it didn't come from nowhere. This is the last note in a song that I started a century ago when I brought your dad to town. And for that, I am sorry."

"No. You saved my child's life, Marcel. For that, you deserve this." the Brit said, holding his hand out again. This time the caramel-skinned bites into his wrist and drank the other guy's _blood?_

_Oh my God! Where the hell am I?_

_Is this some kind of Cult?_

"We will take down whoever brought this upon us, I swear it," the Brit said in a determined tone.

"May I?" a voice told while I was trying to figure out everything and I was passed to someone.

"Shhhh. Oh! Hey! Hey there," the handsome Brit cooed, as he caught me like I will be broken if he puts more pressure. I smiled at him, amused, and he gave me a full-blown grin.

_Why are they so many hot guys here?_

"I should go," he whispered to the caramel-skinned guy after a while and just like that I was in another place.

"I am sorry you had to see me like this for the first time. I really don't know what I would do if something happened to you today. But let me promise you my littlest wolf. You are Klaus Mikaelson's daughter, and I would go to hell and back to make sure you are safe," he whispered to me. And I just wanted to squeal and coo Aww!, at his confession. Instead, I took hold of his finger that's caressing me and smiled at him.

Wait? Did he just say Klaus Mikaelson? That means I am... This is... Holy shit!

I am not even an American, why me?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books._

_However, I do own my very own __Hope__ Mikaelson / Kerry Thompson, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Originals, Legacies or The Vampire Diaries. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

'_Will they kill me once they notice I am hijacking their child's body?' w_as the only question that's running through my mind.

_Ever felt the entire universe is against you? _Why was I reborn just to die again? And why not some British show like Doctor who or even Luther, at least I watch them. But no, I had to be stuck in something I don't know half the things about. Whoever did this to me, they botched up the job.

I didn't know how long I have been thinking, I fell asleep before I realized.

The next time I opened my eyes, a brunette was holding me. Now that my mind is clear, I immediately recognized the pretty brunette as the heroine of the show, the werewolf mum.

When she saw me opening my eyes, she beamed at me, and I couldn't help but return it.

"You are beautiful," she said, and I kept my fingers in my mouth, feeling shy under her gaze.

_Of course, you would, when a beautiful actor says that to you._

"She is perfect," another voice said, and I turned to look at Elijah.

_Why is everyone so fit in here? It's like an everyday thing in this universe._

"Why don't you both go and change," I heard the familiar British voice say.

_That would be my new old man._

_Oh God! What would my dad and mum be doing right now? Are they crying over my body dead body or waiting for me to open my eyes from a coma?_

_Wasn't that the same thing happened to the heroine in the Korean Drama, Moon lovers._

"What are you thinking sweetheart?" a voice asked me

"My future," I said, but it came out gibberish

_Maybe I should start teaching. How to speak Gibberish 101._

"Look, your mother is here?" He said, handing me to my new mum. _It feels bizarre calling them that._

"Look, what your uncle brought you," she said, and I saw Elijah walking over to us with an ash-colored bunny in his hands

"Do I look like I play with stuffed toys?" I asked in my Gibberish language which they paid no mind to.

She placed me in my crib and kept the bunny beside me.

"She needs a name Hayley," my new dad said after some time.

"Zoey, Kaitlin, Katherine.." she said, testing all names when a voice interrupted saying "God! No."

And I snickered remembering how he hated the character of Katherine Pierce

"And by the looks of it my daughter doesn't like it as well," he said when he heard my 'baby snicker.' And we all shared a small laugh.

"I never knew I could love something so much. It honestly feels... awful. Like it might kill me," she said with so much compassion.

"It nearly did. I'm sorry the beginning of our daughter's life is so violent," the hybrid dad said guiltily.

"It's not your fault, Klaus. I know that you fought for us." My werewolf mum said.

"You know, when Elijah thought you were dead, he said we'd lost our family's only hope," the hybrid said.

"Hope," She said, smiling at me, "Hope Mikaelson."

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson," He completed hovering above me with a smile.

_Okay? I don't think I have a choice either_

"Stay with her. I am going to talk to Marcel," He said after a moment and wooshed away. _I don't think I will ever get used to that._

"Now what?" I asked, looking at the lady before me, and she just smiled, not knowing what I was saying.

I was once again fed and then put to sleep.

_Why am I sleeping so much? Am I sick or do the baby's just do that?_

"You need to complete the transition, Hayley" a voice suddenly said startling me from my sleep.

The said woman just nodded her head, looking sad, and lifted me from my crib. She hugged me close and turned her face to the other side.

I then felt a prick on my finger. It was nothing big, so, I just made a noise that sounded like a hiss, but didn't cry.

"She is brave. So much like her parents," my Original uncle murmured.

My mum then took my hand and kissed it and took a sip of my blood, crying.

"I don't want to leave her," she murmured crying, "I know it's my idea, but I can't help it."

"You will have your little girl back in your arms soon. You have my word," he said

"We need to play our part. It's time to say goodbye," my fictional dad said, coming into the room.

After a lot of crying, hugging and kissing, my now hybrid mum handed me over to my original hybrid dad. After a while, both she and Elijah left to god knows where.

My favorite British guy then took me to his car and put me in the kid's chair and drove to some creepy woods.

He then stood outside with me in his arms. Does he have to come this far for fresh air?

I tried to ask him by catching his big arse finger with my tiny hands.

However, my questions were answered when I heard another car engine, and he smiled, looking at it.

"Hello, sister." He said.

A hand touched me, and I turned to stare at the intruder to meet a pair of astounding eyes.

"Oh, she looks like her mother," she said, smiling. "Maybe there is a good after all."

"Well, she has a hint of the devil in her eyes. That's all me." He said laughing, but then turned serious saying, "I need a witch you can trust to cast a cloaking spell."

"I'll get one." She said, not missing a beat.

"No one can ever find her," He said, looking at me with sad eyes.

"I know what to do, Nik. Perhaps we'll get a white fence. I think that would be lovely," She said, smiling.

"Thank God! You didn't say pink," I said in my language.

Hearing me, they turned to look at me. My now father lifted me upheld me close and whispered, "This city would have seen you dead. But I will have it your home. And every soul who wishes you harm will be struck down, just as sure as my blood runs in your veins."

_Wow! If some bloke were in my place, you would've scared them with that threat. Who even says that to their daughter, just because she wouldn't understand it. He definitely needs to take some classes about how to interact with his daughter._

"You will return to me," He said in a firm tone.

He kissed me on the forehead and the cheek before handing me to his sister. Then, he gives me a tiny wooden knight that his sister's grabs as I couldn't get ahold of.

_Why is everyone passing me to one another? It really sucks to be a baby with an adult mind._

"In spite of our differences, Rebekah, there is no one I would trust more with my daughter's life," He said, hugging the fellow blonde and kissing her cheek, "Be happy, sister."

"She will be happy, Nik. I promise." She said

_Hello? He said sister, not daughter. You should learn to give him more credit, girl. _

_It looks like I have to change a lot of things in this family._

"What's her name?" She asked smiling

"Hope. Her name is Hope," He said, smiling at me and started to cry.

_Oh, my God! Why are you crying? Aren't you like the great villain in Vampire Diaries or something?_

But I couldn't ask him those questions as I was taken away from him.

"Hey, we are having a conversation here," I tried to say to the blonde, but she wasn't listening. "_Of course no one listens_," I thought bitterly.

She strapped me to a baby seat and took off with tears in her eyes. After a few minutes of driving, she turned back and saw me looking at her.

"What are you looking at little one?" She said with a smile

"Are you hungry?" She asked, and I shook my head. No way I am drinking that milk again. But she didn't seem to notice me answering as she turned her head to face the road.

_I should be cautious about this response thing. Otherwise, in no time, the Orginal family will notice I nicked their baby's body._

"You will love the place we will be going to," she said, "And don't you worry, you will be in your crazy Aunt Bex team in no time."

_I am looking forward to that, I think._

**_So,_**

**_How was it? Comment, vote, and let me know..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books._

_However, I do own my very own __Hope__ Mikaelson / Kerry Thompson, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Originals, Legacies or The Vampire Diaries. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

Do you know what's worst than dying? Acting like a newborn baby. It's such a royal pain in the arse. Maybe I should feel better for not having a traumatic experience of being breastfed.

It's been 4 months since I came to this fictional world. I waited and waited, to wake up from this dream or nightmare one day but I didn't. I have finally come to the conclusion that I am stuck here. Apart from sleeping, drinking milk, and listening to my Aunt Becky's stories, I am not doing anything. Good thing my Vampire aunt doesn't know anything about babies. Like when they can crawl, start speaking, rollover. So, it's been not too severe.

"Once upon a time, there was a majestic king who lived with his noble brother, in a kingdom where music and art were celebrated. The King did not foresee having a child, but he lived in an enchanted land where all things were possible. In time, he was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter, for whom he wished only peace." She said, rocking me and I cooed listening to the story. She usually used to tell me all sorts of kid's stories and fairy tales. But today is different. And I am 110% sure it's about my dad and me.

Yes, Dad. After these 4 months, I got used to the fact that I am not going home. I am stuck in this universe, and this is my new dysfunctional family, whether I like it or not. Nothing is gonna change that.

"Still, the King had demons who pursued him. There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures, she drove the other magical creatures from the land. And, there was a wicked sorceress with enchanted stones that weakened the King every full moon. Seeing the shadow his enemies cast upon his home, the King was driven to send his beloved princess away, convincing all who remained that she was forever lost." She said, continuing to rock me with a smile on her face. Does she really think a baby would understand such big words? Maybe she knew, I am not like a normal, everyday baby.

"The King, in his sorrow, turned away from the world. The castle closed its doors, and the kingdom fell. Some say that the only light that shines in the castle illuminates the shadow of the once majestic King in the room meant for his child. But, as the ruthless beasts took rule over the fallen King's realm, little did they know that he and his brother would not rest until their enemies were vanquished. For they believed that one day, they would heal their kingdom and bring their precious princess home so that she might live _happily ever after_." By the time she was finished with the story, my eyes had grown heavy, and I slept peacefully hearing the familiar accent.

The next morning I woke up to a carved wooden knight lying by my side. I wonder what their reaction would be when they discover it's made of the white oak tree.

"Oh! You are up to my love," a cheerful voice said coming towards me. "Do you need a diaper change?" she murmured to herself, holding me.

Diaper change, the most embarrassing thing, I am going to remember throughout my life now.

"Oh! Your face is turning red," She said chuckling. From our four-month interaction, she already noticed how I felt shy whenever she bathes me or changes my diaper. The first few times, she was worried and asked, "Are you feeling cold?"

"No, I am feeling shy" I used to say in my Gibberish voice shaking my head. And by now, she got used to it and started teasing me.

"I still don't know where you got this shyness from, definitely not from the Mikeaalson's. Maybe it's your wolf mother," she said, tickling me as I giggled.

Ah! My mornings are really peaceful. I hope it stays like this. Well, except for diapers and my lack of speech.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books._

_However, I do own my very own __Hope__ Mikaelson / Kerry Thompson, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Originals, Legacies or The Vampire Diaries. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson is having the best time of her life, babysitting her beautiful niece. This was all she wanted... to live a normal life, and she is never bored.

Her little niece is showing her wonders every day. The baby girl never ceases to surprise her aunt. Though Rebekah doesn't have much experience with babies, she knows her niece is different from other children. Pretty sure, a kid of that age can't select their own dresses.

It's like the little love understands what the other person talks about, and she expresses her feelings very well. Even an outsider can know the meaning behind it if he will look hard enough.

* * *

"Hello, my lovely Hope. What are you looking at?" my aunt's voice sounded near me.

"Looking at the wooden Knight again, are we?" she cooed, coming near my cradle, "I still don't understand why you like it so much. Do you ever not keep it aside?"

"Then you will all probably die," I blubbered.

"How about we go outside today? There's a park mile ahead. You will get to meet other children. What do you think?" She asked, not really understanding my talk...Like always.

"Yes, yes please," I said happily clapping my hands and legs with a huge shit-eating grin.

"You like that, don't you?" She cooed, smiling at me.

_I haven't been out in like forever. I could really use some fresh air and see some new faces. _

The rhymes and kids' programs on the laptop have started to drive me insane. Most of the time, I would sleep. Other times I would let my Aunt Bekah do my makeup. She really started seeing me as her own Barbie doll.

"What about this?" I shook my head.

"This?" No

"Oh! This is perfect," Nah.

"How about this? Perfect for the weather" Alright.

"Great," Aunt Bekah chirped when she heard my agreement. She then started dressing me up.

"There you go. Your wooden Knight," she said, setting it on me and strapped me in the back seat.

We went to the park. Kids were playing around their mum's running after them. It was a nice change of scenery.

I acted to play for a while. Laughing at the kid's weird habits and games.

She decided to put me on a swing and started pushing it slowly

And suddenly out of nowhere a lot of crows like birds began to come and sit on nearby trees and rods

Did we suddenly enter some horror movie set?

Aunt Bekah seems to have noticed me looking around stupidly. When she saw the birds behind her, she frowned at first, but then looked like she knew, why this is happening. She immediately grabbed me and my things

"It's me. I have the baby, and we're on the run. Esther found us. We're safe, for now- I've lost her bloody starlings, but I have no idea where to go." She spoke into the phone with one hand, holding me in the other.

There was a muffled voice from another end.

"Do not tell Hayley! Esther's too smart for that. The only advantage that we have is that she thinks the baby died. Text me the plans," she said into the phone sternly and cut the call.

She took me back to home and started packing everything frantically.

"Sorry, Baby girl. The playdates' over. We have to get out of here before my mother catches up to us," she said, running around the house packing all my supplies.

_Great! The psychotic grandmother who wants to kill me. How could I ever forget?_

Aunt Bekah went out most probably to keep all the things in the car and then came inside to grab me.

"I kept everything, right? Milk, diapers, bottles, clothes, socks, toiletries" she murmured to herself strapping me in. She then saw me seeing at her and smiled saying "we are going for a long drive, love. Better get some sleep. Your uncle Elijah is going to be pleased to see you."

And sleep, I did.

By the time I woke up, it was dark. I whined a little, signaling Aunt Bekah that, I was awake.

"Are you hungry, darling?" She cooed.

"Not really. You fed me like an hour ago," I said, turning away from the blonde original looking at the passer-by vehicles on the side of the road.

"I take it as a no," Aunt Bekah hummed looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"We are going to be there soon. Just a few minutes more, sweetheart," she said after a moment of silence.

True to her word, she stopped at a small diner after a few minutes. She took my carrier from the boot and placed me in it slowly. She then carried me inside and set the carrier on the table of the said diner. I looked around to see the one and only Elijah Mikaelson standing there hugging Aunt Bekah.

I squealed in delight after seeing him. It's been so long since I saw all of them. I think I missed them and have some sense of familiarity with them after hearing all the stories Aunt Bekah told me about. I mean these are the only people, I knew in this world. The only people who mattered to me and have some sort of connection with me and my new identity. The only people that saved me from psychotic witches that tried to kill me, or trying to kill me and will probably try to kill me in the future.

"Look at you, so big, so perfect," he cooed, taking me into his arms. " I can't imagine the joy of spending every day with her. It's.."

"Quite lovely. It feels so human," Aunt Bekah finished for him.

"Yes... some would argue the most human of experiences," he said like he was reminding her something.

"I know I have to give her back to Hayley when the time is right. But, she's made me realize how much I want that child of my own... that I know I can't have." Aunt Bekah said with a sigh.

"It's a lovely dream. Unfortunately, it's one that's just beyond our reach, considering the curse of our existence," Elijah said, rocking me in his arms.

"Seems like Esther's attacking with her usual fervor." Aunt Bekah noted in a concerned tone.

"Yes, Mother tortured me for days with memories I thought I'd buried long ago." He said, licking his lips nervously and pauses for a moment and said "Then, she made an offer... to make us all mortal again. You see, sister, Mother believes that by placing us in new bodies, we can then reclaim some kind of... purity. We can begin families of our own again. And, I have to confess, Rebekah... this invitation, however cruel in delivery, had a certain... appeal."

"You needn't worry. We're safe." He said after a moment.

Then there was a long pause.

"Looks like this little one needs her diaper changed!" Aunt Bekah suddenly said.

"No, I don't. You changed it after you fed me, remember?" I thought but remained silent knowing she won't say that without reason.

"Here, my love," She cooed, taking me from her brother.

She carried me in her arms to somewhere. I heard a door open, and a gasp left my aunt's mouth. She immediately covered my face with my blanket.

After a while, I started to whine, frustrated from the blanket covering my face, eager to see what's happening around me. And at last, the quilt was gone.

"Well, she is all sorted and ready for an adventure! Aren't you, my love?" She cooed at me, placing me back in a carrier.

"But you didn't do anything except for covering my face," I tried to say in my baby language which they didn't understand and just smiled in response

"It's difficult to believe we were this innocent once," He said with a sigh, "We mustn't let the world ever hurt her."

"You're right. We mustn't." Aunt Bekah said, rubbing his arms soothingly. And with that, she snapped her older brother's neck like she was possessed by some demon.

"Oh. My God!" I squealed.

Is this how vampire siblings fight?

She paced back and forth once. She released a sigh. Then she took the phone from her pocket and started dialing someone.

"Nik, it's me. Something's wrong. Elijah slaughtered a dozen people, whose only sin was their _terrible_ taste in food. I mean, when have you known him to kill when he could otherwise compel? It's the kind of activity that will draw our mother's attention." Aunt Bekah said into the phone.

A pause.

"I broke his neck to keep her safe, but I have no clue what to do next."

Another pause.

"Of course," she said into the phone, confused once again.

And then she cut the call.

She looked at her brother that's lying on the floor of the diner and then me. She released a sigh saying,

"Looks like our road trip doesn't end now, love."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books._

_However, I do own my very own __Hope__ Mikaelson / Kerry Thompson, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Originals, Legacies or The Vampire Diaries. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

I stretched my tiny arms and legs as the sun rays hit my face. The first thing I saw when I woke up is the handsome face of Elijah Mikaelson, who was hovering over my cradle, his eyes full of adoration. He then smiled, saying, "Good Morning, Sweetheart."

_I blinked._

_Once_.

_Twice._

I completely forgot I met him the other day.

I remembered how Bekah snapped his neck like a toothpick without blinking an eye.

And when I thought of how many times I would've done that to my baby brother, if he were a vampire, I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

No wonder they take their fightings to a whole new level.

"Is my little love awake?" I heard a voice say and just like that my beautiful aunt appeared in front of me, earning a grin from me and a look of annoyance from her brother. She must have heard my cooing.

"Be...ah," I said as soon as I saw her, and her eyes widened.

"Did she just say your name?" Elijah asked, astonished.

"Oh my god!" She breathed out, still surprised, "Oh, my god! she said my name."

She had tears in her eyes as she picked me up.

"Repeat it again, darling. Say Bekah," she cooed at me.

"Be..ah," I said, straining my muscles a little. I finally decided to speak. I am sure 9 months is a good time for a baby to talk her first words. And what can be a perfect time if it wasn't Christmas and a family gathering?

"Did you hear that, Elijah. Her first words are my name," she said full-on, laughing and crying.

"I heard it correctly, sister. I can't wait to see Hayley and Niklaus' reactions." said the noble Original as Bekah started to kiss my cheeks.

"Say Elijah, ...ijah," Rebekah coaxed, but I just repeated her name over and over again, afraid to overdo it. One word is more than enough for one day.

"Look like I am not that lucky today," Elijah mused as I kept on repeating Bekah's name.

It never ceases to amaze me how the big, bad Originals attitude changes in front of me. I have seen them through a lot of things throughout the show. Rage, love, grief, madness, heartbreak, but not this soft and gentle side. They didn't have much interaction with the canon baby in the show, they never ceased to show how much the family loves her and what cost they would pay to keep her safe.

I am just amazed seeing this in reality and glad that experiencing it on my own didn't give me whiplash.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Rebekah said, "We have to celebrate this. I found a 2005 bordoti this morning. Fancy a sip."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Rebekah, but I do recognize when I'm being handled with Kid gloves," was Elijah's sarcastic reply. Bekah let out a sigh and laid me down in the cradle, giving a kiss on the forehead.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Patronized," Elijah replied with a stoic face. "I am here to protect _you_," he said, looking at me, "Both of you."

"I know you mean to.." Bekah started to say but was interrupted by her brother.

"And yet, you find it necessary to render me unconscious before bringing me here?" completed Elijah.

"Well, you weren't yourself!" Bekah defended her actions, "And I needed to get us out of that Diner," she paused, asking, "What happened back there?"

"I don't know," he said, his posture tense, "Niklaus sent me to protect Hope. My job is to keep her safe."

After an intense conversation, Rebekah decided it was time for my bath. And we went on with our daily routine.

After she finished feeding me, she took me out to the lawn of the new house in Arkansas. She strapped me to my chair and started gathering wood for the bonfire, which she is very excited for. She couldn't stop talking about it all morning and last night.

Elijah sat next to me, observing me as I played with the wooden knight in my hand. I tried to be and act like a normal baby, but the intense stare of my uncle is making me nervous. He looked like he knew something was different about me.

I released a sigh when he took out the knight from my mouth and played with my tiny hands.

"You can hold her, Elijah. She won't break," Bekah mused, "Everything you did was in the name of protecting her. I'm not worried."

And so he picked me up, saying, "Hi, sweetheart." However, my knight fell down while he held me, and I made grabby hands towards it. Elijah then bent down a bit and handed it over to me.

"Looks like she is very fond of Niklaus's gift," Elijah said.

"Oh! she loves it," Bekah said when she saw what he was talking about, "She refuses to bathe and eat without that thing."

"Is that what I think it is?" Elijah asked his sister after a minute.

"It's the bonfire season! And I am reviving a family tradition! Especially since we're all going to be together," Bekah said with a huge smile on her face.

"Only because we're fleeing from one of our deranged parents. Another Mikaelson tradition. It's a peculiar thing...never to be tired, yet forever exhausted by the sameness of thing," he said, his eyes filled with gloom, "Why is our family always at war."

I couldn't help but feel sad for the guy. He really must be exhausted with his family after a thousand years. Always running and at war.

In hopes of comforting him, I laid my head on his shoulder, and he tightened his gips on a bit, not enough to hurt me.

"I don't know. But, being away with her made me see things differently." Bekah said, looking at me fondly. She took hold of Elijah and my hand and said, "We are not so bad. We're not the monsters that our parents think we are."

Suddenly, an SUV speeds down the driveway, and someone got out of it before the ignition is even off. As I got a closer look at the person, I remembered who it was. Hayley Marshall. My new mom. The first time I saw her, someone witch killed her without a bit of remorse.

I can't believe it's been 9 months since I last saw her. She stood at a distance, watching me with some unknown emotion. Elijah then turned me around to face her and handed me over with care. She hugged me to her chest and breathed out a sigh. Like all the burdens she had were gone as soon as she saw me.

Then I saw him. My father. It feels a little weird to call him to his face. He looked quite young and handsome to be called a father. He had tears in his eyes as my mom handed me over to him with a smile. His hold was gentle as if he was afraid to break me. He placed a kiss on my forehead as he held me close to him.

That moment was wonderful. Everyone was smiling without any worries in the world. I know I should feel guilty as I was stealing the attention and love of real Hope Mikaelson. But at that moment, I felt none of it. I was happy to find a family who would die for me, and I liked how I was responsible for their happiness. And that moment, I promised to do whatever it takes to keep them alive.

I won't let some stupid old hags and Hollow destroy them.

If they want to get to my family, they have to pass through the stubborn ass tribrid first.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books._

_However, I do own my very own __Hope__ Mikaelson / Kerry Thompson, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Originals, Legacies or The Vampire Diaries. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

"Is she waking up?" a voice asked as I blinked to open my eyes.

I absolutely have no idea when I slept. I remember playing with my supposed parents.

My mom asked my father to promise her that he will always protect me, no matter what, and he did. I was then playing in my dad's arms, after that I have no idea.

"I am surprised she is awake for as long as she was. She usually falls asleep around one." I heard Bekah say. I yawned and stretched my muscles a little. I then looked around to see I fell asleep on my Dad, all while. I cooed, seeing him, to which he grinned. I suddenly felt hungry, and I called the only name that fed me for the past 9 months.

"Be...ah."

"Did ...did she just say her first words?" I heard my mother say beside me.

"Yeah, she just spoke them this morning. I have been trying to get her to speak from the past 9 months, and she finally decided to say it on Christmas," Bekah said, smiling.

"I missed so much," my mom said, remorsefully.

"Aw! It wasn't your fault!" I tried to say, but knowing it will be gibberish, I took hold of her hand in comfort.

"There are still a lot of first you can see Hayley," Bekah said, squeezing my mom's shoulder in reassurance. "I will get some milk for the little one... I am sure she is hungry."

"Are you alright?" My mom asked my Dad after a minute.

"Yeah. Just thinking," he said, still looking at me.

_It looks like I really hurt them. Maybe I should say mama and dada. No, No. It may be suspicious if I say everything in one day. I should probably say it at the right time. Maybe when they are feeling down or something. It may lighten their mood._

"There you go," Bekah said, handing the milk bottle to my mom. "I will be out, helping Elijah with the wood."

My Dad handed me to my mom after kissing me on the cheek. She then laid me down on her lap and kept the bottle to my mouth. I absolutely hated milk before coming here, and now that's the only thing I am relying on.

If I could only write with my wobbly and stubby fingers... I would definitely ask for my teeth to develop quickly. And burn the paper in the bonfire like my family is about to do. I don't care if teething is painful. I am experiencing pain since my sixth month.

"Can I hold my daughter back now," my Dad asked as soon as the bottle's empty.

"Don't you have wishes to write," My mom said back refusing to pass me.

"The silly wish game can wait," he said, "And you do realize that it is not I who is to be the husband you can boss around, right?"

"You do realize that I had to endure horrendous labor and actual death birthing the child that I am holding?" My mom sassed back

"Fine," he huffed out and picked a pen and paper narrating aloud what he writes.

"I wish you would tell Elijah that you are marrying your werewolf suitor...at which point I will pour him a scotch and congratulate him on the bullet he dodged." He then passes over the page to my mother, who glares back at him, not amused by his jokes. She crumpled the paper and left the room with me. I looked over my mom's shoulder to see my Dad smirking, too pleased by himself.

I forgot she marries Jackson. Oh! That means I will be going to New Orleans in no time.

More Drama. My life hasn't been this exciting before. I'm bloody sure no one' is.

"Hayley, we are ready," Bekah said to my cooing mother.

"Shall we go, darling," my mom asked me as she got up with me in her arms.

"I will be right back, ask Nik to start the fire by then," Bekah said, going to God knows where.

My mom and I stood at a distance from the bonfire, alongside my Uncle, as my Dad lit the wood. I truly wanted to try using my magic to fire them. I knew for a fact that Bonnie lit the candles without using any spells, the first time. But then I remembered how Dhalia will try to track me if I use it. So, I decided to pass.

"Look, what I found," Bekah shouted at a distance, breaking my thoughts."I wonder if it'll work."

"Oh, bloody hell." my Dad said as both men groaned, looking at the polaroid camera in Bekah's hands.

"Come on. Let's try it! Hey, Nik, do you think you can cram us all into a selfie?" Bekah asked, hopefully.

"Oh, Niklaus is a virtuoso at cramming his siblings into confined spaces," Elijah said amusedly.

"Well, I'm just glad I traveled hundreds of miles to visit my mentally ill brother, only to have him insult me to my face," Dad said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, just take the picture," Bekah said, having enough of their squabbling. And we then took a selfie. My first selfie with my parents.

The picture was beautiful. I am personally glad that my new babyface was photogenic. Everyone was smiling except for my Dad, who had a scowl on his face.

"Aw! see? I wish we could always be like this," Bekah said.

"If wishes were horses..." Elijah said with a sigh

"Beggars would ride." My Dad completes it.

"You realize we'll have to burn it. You want me to make a wish for the family, Rebekah? I wish it didn't have to be like this. But it does," my Dad said, handing over the photo to my mother.

I immediately understood what he meant, so I grabbed the photo from my mum and held on it tightly.

_Come on. That's our first family photo. I am not going to let it burn. Definitely not because of a vengeful witch._

"We can't risk falling it into wrong hands," my Dad said, remorsefully looking at the photo in my hands.

As my mom tried to take it away from me with a guilty expression, I started to cry, hoping she would leave it be. But she didn't. She threw it in the burning fire. Making me cry louder.

"Oh, darling. Don't cry. You still have your knight, don't you? Bekah cooed.

_I would instead let the knight burn._

_Why does every time I think something's going on good in my life, it slips away?_

"It doesn't have to be like this. We deserve this. We've earned this." Bekah said in a sad tone as she saw my mother tried to make me stop crying. "I won't let it slip away. I know what to do to stop Esther."

"Rebekah, no.." Elijah tried to reprimand his sister.

"I'm going to take her deal. And when I do. I'm taking her down with me." said my determined aunt.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books._

_However, I do own my very own __Hope__ Mikaelson / Kerry Thompson, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Originals, Legacies or The Vampire Diaries. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

_Rebekah was standing in front of a woman looking tense._

_"Mother, think this through. You gave birth to this body, you can't destroy it!" Bekah tried to reason._

_"I am only destroying its flesh! Your beautiful soul will live on in the body of another," Esther, who was possessing a body of some other witch said, without batting an eyelash._

_"Stop the blasted spell!" Her Dad said, coming out of nowhere._

_"I'm afraid that's impossible," Esther said calmly._

_"Anything is possible," Her Dad retorted, standing in front of his sister, "Take me instead."_

_"Nik, no!" her Aunt Bekah said._

_Suddenly, Rebekah starts to seize, and just when she was about to fall, her brother catches her. "Rebekah!"_

I opened my eyes wide, breathing heavily. I couldn't stop the tears that poured down my eyes. I cried my eyes out when the image of a desiccated-Rebekah, flashed before my eyes.

The lights in my room were switched on, and someone took me in their arms cooing me.

"It's okay, baby girl. Mama is here, alright?" The voice said next to my ear.

"I think she had some sort of nightmare, Hayley," A male voice said, patting my shoulders, trying to ease me from the troubles.

_Yeah, a nightmare._

_That should be it. _

_Otherwise, why would Bekah die? She is an Original, for god's sake._

Times like this, I couldn't help but rebuke myself for not watching the whole series.

"Be...ah," I couldn't help but spell it out loud for them to hear.

"Your aunt went out with your daddy, honey. They will be here by tomorrow morning," my mother, Hayley said.

But, there is no way I am going to sleep knowing there is a possibility of Bekah getting hurt by her psychotic mother.

When my mom and uncle finally realized, I am as stubborn as my Dad, they decided to give Bekah a call and put in on the speaker.

"Rebekah, where are you?" Elijah Mikaelson said once the phone call connected to his sister.

"A little over an hour from New Orleans," Rebekah's voice said through the phone loud enough for the baby to hear, and the crying of Baby Hope ceased, much to the relief of the hybrid mom and noble uncle. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Except for Hope, who misses her aunt dearly. She wouldn't stop crying. But as soon as she heard your voice, she calmed down," The Original brother explained.

"Aw! Little love, did you miss me?" The blonde Original cooed into the phone, and the baby smiled at this, making the two family members beside her to do the same.

"It seems she does," Hayley mused into the phone.

"Don't worry, darling. I will be there soon, alright?" She reassured her niece.

"Oh, and Hayley, I forgot to tell you the schedule of your daughter. Hope usually gets up around three in the morning, and you have to give her some milk. She then sleeps and gets up again at 9'o clock. Give her a bath in lukewarm water. My niece will get cranky if the waters' either too hot or too cold. Also, don't dress her by yourself. Show her the dresses, and she will choose what to wear for the day. If she doesn't giggle at the dress, then she doesn't like to wear it. Then you have to feed her the mixed fruit flavor Cerelac. There will be a cute pink cup in the kitchen, use it to measure the quantity. And then place her in her walker, because, if you leave the little troublemaker on the floor, she will crawl over everywhere. She will then sleep again around eleven, and get up around 1:30, where you have to feed a bottle of milk, and again around 5:30 and with Cerelac at 9'o clock. And don't forget where ever you go, and whatever you do, the wooden Knight should be there for her at all the times. She won't do any work without it," Rebekah said in one breath, as everyone stayed silent.

All of them broke from their trance when Hope let out a loud laugh. Elijah shook his head affectionately at his sister, and Hayley smiled fondly at the blonde Original. Klaus, who was sitting beside Rebekah, driving, rolled his eyes fondly.

"Her aunt was safe. It is just a bloody nightmare," The Reincarnator believed, and let out a sigh. And so, she slept that night, not knowing her nightmare has indeed come true. And it was not a dream but was a vision of the future.

The next day, I waited for the sign of my aunt to find none. However, my uncle and mom were talking about how their plan to outsmart Esther went successfully. They also spoke about how they failed to stop the body-swap spell that's placed on Bekah. However, Elijah and my mom believe Rebekah is currently in the body of some chick named, Angelica Braker, and will shortly come to their current hideout after she cut ties with the real Barker's former life.

"Hey, honey! Mama's here, ooh!" My getting-to-know mother said, holding me securely on her hip.

I smiled at Elijah, who was beating the eggs in the kitchen. Though I am absolutely grateful and happy that my mother followed every instruction Rebekah said perfectly well, I am still not used to be around her and Elijah. The sexual tension was at its peak. One minute, Elijah is all romantic high schooler, and the next minute he stares off into space, trying to control his emotions. I didn't know how I should tell him that he can't leave his demons behind... He should start learning how to live above them.

When we heard a car pulling into the driveway, I smiled, thinking it was Bekah, however, the smile didn't leave my face when I saw my ever the handsome Father, with a beautiful blonde beside him. I know her from the T.V show as Camille. My Dad's favorite bartender and personal, unpaid therapist.

"Oh my god! But...You said... I thought she was...?" Camille stuttered, seeing me.

"The only way to truly protect her was to convince the world of her death," My Dad said, not taking his eyes off me even for a second.

"I hope you understand, once it is safe for you to leave here, this secret _cannot_ leave with you," Dad said, looking at his friend, or to me his un-official crush.

"Oh, she's perfect," Cami said with tears in her eyes. I just held on to her big thumb with my whole hand, trying to console her. I then smiled at my dimpled Dad and made grabby hands at him, and he eagerly took me into his arms, kissing my head.

I couldn't help but turn glum when I found both my parents have gone by the next time I woke up. And this made me hate my baby fatigue so much more. The whole day, Camille and Elijah looked after me. It seems Camille made a list of my daily routine, which my mother told her before she went to New Orleans with my Father. Though I know Elijah won't hurt me even though he is going through hell and back, I can't think the same for the brave bartender, which made me stay alert whenever I was awake. I mostly stayed with her and walked behind her if I was placed in a walker.

The next day, I heard another dreadful news that my uncle Kol, who is known as the renowned trouble maker in the Mikaelson family, tricked everyone and transferred Rebekah's soul to someone that is not Angelica Barker. All hell broke loose. Elijah was edgy the whole two days, and was always on the phone with his brother, trying to get updated with the events in New Orleans. He clearly wanted to be out there, helping out my Dad, trying to find their sister. But instead, he was ordered to stay here, in Arkansas, looking after me, and trying his best to get his head straight with the help of Camille. I also got to know that Elijah, Kol, and my Dad were trapped by their lunatic brother, Finn in something called, Chambre de chasse.

Two days after that, I got to know that Rebekah was back in some totally different body, and mom was getting married to her bothered, Jackson Kenner. Elijah, though unhappy about the event, supported my mother's decision, being the noble one. I can't help but feel sad, and guilty that they are doing all these sacrifices for me, and I wasn't even their real daughter. The least I could do was help them, but there isn't much one can do with a baby's body. Maybe once I live in the Mikaelson house, in New Orleans, I could sneak out, learn some spells from a few grimoires that are lying around.

_"How'd you find me?" Elijah asked calmly. _

_"A little help from our sister," A guy, who I suppose is Finn said._

_"Rebekah would never lure herself to wallow in your filth," Elijah said, shaking his head, quickly dismissing the idea._

_"We have more than one, you know," Finn told, a confused Elijah, "And I get the sense, she doesn't like you all that much."_

_"Freya?" Elijah stated, more like questioned._

_"I know you're in here, Camille!" Finn said, angrily, looking through each and every door of the Arkansas farmhouse._

_"You have disgraced this family for the last time," Elijah said, looking at a wounded Finn. "Goodbye, brother," he said, taking off his daylight ring. And suddenly his hand burned, and the whole house blew up. _

It's been almost a week, and just when I was forgetting about the ominous nightmare I had about Rebekah, I got another dream. But, it wasn't really a dream this time, as I wasn't sleeping. I was sprawled on the floor top of my fluffy blanket, and being watched over by Cami. I was trying to see if I could reach the hanging table cloth over my head. A silly task, I assigned to myself, to keep me entertained for the time being.

That was when I got the dream, or you could say a vision. It was just as blurry and as confusing as the first one. I didn't know what happened, but, just when I saw the image of the house blowing up, along with Elijah and Finn, I accidentally pulled the table cloth along with me, which resulted in me getting hurt, as the toy that was placed on the far corner of the table fell upon me.

Cami quickly took me into her arms, and Elijah was by my side in no time. And I couldn't help but cry, seeing Elijah. I felt so utterly helpless when I realized, I can't do anything, yet again, and that made me cry more. My poor uncle is already dealing with a ton shit, Finn doesn't need to add anything more to it.

"She yanked the tablecloth and that knick-knack fell on her!" Cami explained to Elijah.

"It's just a scratch," Cami said, examining the wound as Elijah cooed at me. Abruptly, Elijah stood still, making Cami worried. She instinctively held me close and far away from my PTSD suffering uncle. She slowly tried to get him out of his trance.

"Forgive me," Elijah said a little uncomfortably when he snapped out of it. Of course, no grown man would want to show weakness, definitely not a thousand-year-old Original. To save him from dealing with his embarrassment, I outstretched my little arms for him to carry me, and he gladly did so.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's patch it up," Elijah said to me calmly, while Camille went to grab a first aid kit.

"It's a trigger. You pulled yourself back, which is an improvement for sure, but we can't ignore that your mind _clearly_ went elsewhere," Camille told Elijah as he placed a bandaid on my forehead.

"It's very common in traditional PTSD patients. We've done the work to face your atrocities. The truth is, it's just going to take some time to settle," Cami said, as Elijah stood up, holding me in his arms.

"And you believe you have the power to resolve this?" Elijah smiled good-heartedly.

Cami let out a sigh, saying, "It's not that easy. There's no...," She snapped her fingers_,"..._and you're fixed. In cases like yours, sometimes _not_ dwelling on the problem is more productive than examining it through the minutiae of therapy."

The once bartender said, holding out a list for my uncle, "Staying mentally busy instead of physically. This house... though charming... is completely falling apart."

"So, this is your solution? Mend the home, mend the man?" Elijah mused, looking through the list.

"Or, we could go fishing and I could tell you about the summer I lost my virginity..." Cami tried saying, but was quickly cut off by Elijah, who said, "I'll mend the home."

Cami looked pleased, and said, "I'll spend the day with Hope! And you spend the day not thinking. And fixing the heater, because this place is freezing at night."

Camille then took me out, dressing me in thick woolen clothes. It was around evening when Cami finally remembered she forgot her phone, back at the house. She decided to inform Elijah about our whereabouts from a payphone we found at a farmer's market.

When she was finally done with it, she kneels in front of me taking off my bandage as I looked at her weirdly. She suddenly chuckles, saying, "I don't know if the pediatric ward would approve of Uncle Elijah using vampire blood to heal boo-boos! "

But Elijah didn't feed me his blood. Maybe that's because I am a tribrid or something. I heard from Bekah that I healed my mom a lot of times. It shouldn't surprise me that I healed myself.

We then went on our way back to the farmhouse. However, the vision of the house burning like a fire-ball was still fresh in my mind. Elijah can sure stay alive even if he burns, but we won't. What if the vision comes true, similar to the dream about Bekah? I can't take the risk. Just when we were getting close to the house, I started whining, hoping Cami would understand or at least stop the car for a minute to check on me. But instead, she tried to soothe me, humming, 'twinkle twinkle little star,' and increased the speed, saying, we will be home in no time.

_I just got a new life, I can't die again._

I closed my eyes, trying to think of the way to stop the car. _Think, think. What's the french word for Stop the blasted car?_

I don't know what happened, but just when we were about to enter the premises, the car stopped. I don't know if my frustration triggered it, or my fear, I didn't care at the time. With in the next minute, there was a huge explosion, and the engine started on it's own as soon as I let out a sigh.

_We were alive. I saved Camille and me._

_Woah!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books._

_However, I do own my very own __Hope__ Mikaelson / Kerry Thompson, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Originals, Legacies or The Vampire Diaries. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

To say Cami was scared would be an understatement. As soon as she came out of her shock, the unofficial therapist of my father reversed the car and drove us back to the Farmer's market as fast as she can. Of course, she would want to call my dad and inform him that two of his brothers fought and blew up the house with a white picket fence. Oh, wait! She still doesn't know about Finn.

What would Cami be thinking right about now?

That Elijah set the house on fire, ultimately giving himself into his demented tendencies or something.

Well, I can only hope that my uncle is not on fire and is lying naked somewhere.

"Oh, no! Why didn't I live that stupid white oak in the house? It would've turned into ash by now,"I thought, looking at the wooden knight in my hands, "Maybe it's for the best. What would've happened if Finn saw it, and decided to shove the wood into Elijah's chest?"

The car came to a stop, and Cami got out of the car hurriedly. She carefully picked me up, looking at the dark isolated surroundings with caution. She then made a run for a nearby payphone, accidentally tripping and dropping her change in the process.

"Dammit," she said aloud. I let out a surprised cry when I felt I was gonna fall down, but calmed down when Cami gripped me tightly and apologized, saying, "Sorry, sweet girl. You're being so brave, the least I can do is watch my step."

However, she couldn't complete her sentence when we heard a sound in the deserted market place. We both became silent. Then the sound neared and Cami shouted, saying, "Whoever's out there, if you try _anything_, I will _gouge out your eyes!"_

_Ooh! I don't think she had it in her._

_ But, You go Cami._

Nevertheless, her warnings became futile when I saw Elijah over her shoulder, as he said, "Actually, Camille, that's probably not necessary."

"Eli," I shouted at him, making grabby hands, happy that he was alive, and not sprawling somewhere naked.

"You've got an impeccable timing, sweetheart," Elijah said with a fond smile when he heard me call his name for the first time. But my uncle didn't touch me, nor did he pick me up. Most likely cause, he looked like one of those junkies at the moment. Except his white shirt was burnt, and bloodstained in a few places.

"What the_ hell_ happened back there?" Camille asked as she neared Elijah, after recovering from the aftershock of both Elijah's appearance and my utterance.

"That's the discussion for the car, let's move," Elijah said, ushering us back in the car.

During the car ride, he explained everything to Camille. I was both scared and nervous when I learned that the things played out exactly like in my vision. A part of me was happy that I can now see the future, and can protect my family in times of need when I_ grow up,_ but for the most part, I was terrified.

Witnessing the family I have come to love go through all those hassles, and not being able to do anything about it due to my age, is getting on my nerves. Moreover, being a Tribrid itself makes me powerful and unique; if the enemies of my family came to know I have the gift of sight, they are gonna go bonkers. Dhalia would have already got the memo that I am alive by now, as she must've already sensed my magic.

We had to stop once again, as I needed my baby necessities. Diapers and formula. And of course, let's not forget about the t-shirt, Cami brought for Elijah, that said,_ 'I am huge down south.' _The original, as expected said, he wouldn't wear it even if someone threatens to ram a white oak into his chest.

"So...want to talk about Hayley's wedding?" Cami asked once she sat in the shotgun as Elijah drove us to New Orleans.

"We have our own responsibilities, protecting our family. Marrying Jackson is a noble thing to do. I told her that myself weeks ago," Elijah said, without turning in her direction.

"But weeks ago your mother had you believe you are an irredeemable monster. What do you believe now?" Camille asked.

"Camille, with respect, that's a discussion for another time with some other person," he said and turned to his driving. And the rest of the ride was mostly silent. I didn't even know when I slept.

_It was a morgue. Two dead bodies were on the autopsy table._

_There was a blonde woman, chanting a spell over one of them. _

_Suddenly, the dead body came back to life with a loud gasp._

_His face was burnt on one side._

_It was Finn. _

_"Freya," he said, looking at the woman that's hovering over him. _

And just like that, I woke up from the nightmare crying my eyes out.

"Sh! It's okay, sweet girl," I heard Cami coo.

"Is she hungry?" I heard Elijah ask, "Should I stop the car to a side?"

"No, she ate an hour ago," Cami said concerned. I heard the car coming to a stop, after a moment, and Cami opened the back door and picked me up.

"It's okay, sweet girl. I am here," Cami said, patting my back gently.

"I think she had another one of her nightmares," Elijah said, coming next to us.

"She has nightmares? What could a baby possibly be having bad dreams about?" Cami asked, bouncing me on her hip.

"That's a mystery," Elijah said, and picked me up, saying, "Come on, sweetheart."

"It's just weird," Cami said.

"What is?"

"I mean, she didn't even make a sound when the house blew up, but she is crying over a dream," Cami said.

"Unusual indeed," Elijah said, looking at me.

"Now, what is it that got you so scared?" Elijah murmured, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Do you remember the last time this happened?" Cami asked once I calmed down, looking at the passing by vehicles, cuddling into Elijah's warm chest.

"It's the night when Rebekah went on a suicide mission to confront our deranged mother," Elijah said.

"Elijah... I don't know this for sure, but I think Hope can perform magic," Camille said, a little unsure about the matter.

"Is this conclusion related to her nightmares?" Elijah questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"No. No. You remember when I said I came to the house just before it blew up?" Elijah nodded. "I would've entered the front lawn if it wasn't for the unexpected shutting down of the engine. I mean, just before the fiasco, the car stopped suddenly and did not turn-on no matter what I did. And then, out of nowhere, it started right after the explosion...It was like magic."

"You think Hope was behind this magic," Elijah said, and it wasn't a question.

"99%."

Then there was a pause.

"Thank you, Camille. I will be sure to talk to my brother about this," he said. "I think it is expected, considering my mother is a witch. Though no one in our family possessed the skill except for my brother, Kol, we should have foreseen this ability. It looks like we have a tribrid in our dysfunctional family."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books._

_However, I do own my very own __Hope__ Mikaelson / Kerry Thompson, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Originals, Legacies or The Vampire Diaries. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

"You should've been here about half an hour ago," My Dad greeted us with a scowl on his face, which later turned in a smile as he saw me in Cami's arms.

As he held out his hands in front of me, I happily jumped into his secure arms.

"Did you enjoy the car ride, my littlest wolf?" He enquired, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"That's one way to put it," I thought.

"Yes. About that...we have some things to discuss," Elijah said, clearing his throat. "But it can wait until the wedding."

Elijah was quick to reassure my father before the Original Hybrid could rack his brain with another wave of paranoia about someone trying to hurt his family.

My Dad looked at my uncle for a second with a scrutinizing gaze, probably trying to read into the situation. But when he was met with the customary stoic gaze of Elijah, he dropped the subject. At least for that moment.

"Come on. I didn't tell Hayley about your arrival. I wanted to surprise her with Hope," The blue-eyed Mikaelson said, leading them inside, passing me to Cami on the way.

"Are you sure it's safe," Cami asked, while I admired the Manor seeing it for the second time since my birth, trying to memorize it.

"I made sure of it," was my father's uncertain reply.

And I really didn't want to know just how many he killed for that peace.

As we made our way into the courtyard of Mikaelson Compound, my mother and her future husband stepped into it talking among themselves.

"Hayley. If I might intrude, there's someone who wishes to say hello," My Dad said in his usual British accent that gave me comfort and solace of home I lost.

He moved aside a little bit, so the couple can see me in Cami's arms.

"You brought them _here?_ Finn could be anywhere!" My mom exclaimed, as soon as the shock settled in.

My Dad looked back at Cami, and then my mother, rolling his eyes as he said, "Give me some credit. I've taken precautions. There'll be no uninvited guests at your wedding, and after, your wolves will be the first line of defense to this home. No more running, _Queen._"

He then smiled at her encouragingly, gesturing towards me. I saw my uncle nod his head from the corner of my eyes. In the next second, I was in my mother's arms, receiving warm smiles and light kisses. I couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. She tightened her hold on me and walked us towards Jackson, her wannabe werewolf husband.

"Hope, this is Jackson. Jackson, this is Hope," My mom introduced us cordially.

"Hello, Hope," Jackson said, holding out a hand as if he was expecting a handshake. And so I shrugged internally and held my hand out for him. However, my little arms were so tiny that I could only hold two of his fingers in them. I huffed at that.

So I held out both my hands and took hold of a whole four fingers, which earned a laugh from everyone. Well, except for my uncle Elijah, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

However, even with all the things going on I couldn't help but search for one person who raised me since the day I was born. My beautiful Aunt.

"Be...ah," I said out loud, indirectly asking a question about her whereabouts.

My dad and mom looked at one another, silently asking who was gonna answer the question.

"Right..." My mom cleared her throat. "Your Aunt Bekah is busy with big girl things, sweetheart. She is helping your uncle Kol, you see. She might not be there for the wedding. But don't worry, she will meet you as soon as possible alright?"

I just nodded. My face, turning a little sad at the mention of my uncle Kol. I really don't know why I have these future visions. Did canon Hope had them as well? Or, is this a gift I am given by whoever is responsible for sending me to this fictional universe.

My life gets a little crazier every second.

"Did she just nod her head as if she understood what you meant?" I heard Jackson ask, but, I was too busy to hear the answer my family gave to him.

"Okay, why don't you all get ready for the wedding? I will look after the last minute preparations," I heard my Dad say after awhile.

"Cami, are you going to your flat? Cause, I already have a dress ready for you if you are staying," My mom said.

"Oh! Thanks. I will just stay here and look after Baby Hope then," Cami said, thinking for a moment.

"Thanks that would be lovely," Mom said with a smile. "This way," she said, leading us further into the house.

And so, I had a nice hot bath, then been fed. I was then clothed in a nice pink dress, after getting up from a well-needed nap. And by the time I got up, thankfully without any creepy dream or vision or whatever the 'f' it was...I have been experiencing recently. My Brit Dad held me close to himself and introduced me to a large crowd, that are standing in groups with a glass of champagne in their hands. A drink, I wanted badly for myself after all these months of craziness. By the looks of it, my mother got hitched minutes before I was brought down, and was dancing with her new husband.

The smiles on their faces explained to me everything went well with the ritual my parents have been preparing for. I wasn't sure what it was about exactly, until, I eavesdropped on Elijah and Camille during one of their therapy sessions. I mean, I knew it was something my Dad and Mom were willing to do to keep me safe. But I didn't know what exactly they were doing nor how it will help with the threat they were dealing with. Though I felt sorry my mom was sacrificing her love for Elijah due to this, I could help but feel happy that she loved me enough to do it. It made me feel wanted, and I relished in that feeling. However, it upsets me a great deal, the very next second, as I can't do anything for them in return, to show that I love them the same way. To convey how much I appreciate all the things they do for me. I also want to show them and make them understand how much I like to be a part of their family.

Times like this make me wonder why I was selected for this adventure voyage, when I don't even know, or see most of these events that have occurred in the show. Anyway, there isn't much a person can do when they are stuck in the body of an infant. Something I am still adjusting with, along with the loss of a young Kerry Thompson who died before she could experience the delights of life, her loving family, friends, and the world she left behind. All in all, I came to a decision that I should start practicing moving my muscles comfortably so that they will allow me to talk and make me stand on my two legs. I am sure it will take some time. Nevertheless, I am willing to do it, no matter how weird people may think I am in the long run. And as the first step of the plan, I started addressing my parents as Mama and Dada the next time they requested me to do it.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books._

_However, I do own my very own __Hope__ Mikaelson / Kerry Thompson, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Originals, Legacies or The Vampire Diaries. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

I was back in the crib with my dad watching over me. However, I was very anxious when my thoughts went back to the dream I had of my uncle Kol dying. I didn't know what I could do. I didn't know if him dying was inevitable. I mean, why can't my vision come a little more detailed, and why do they always have to be of my family dying?

Just then, Uncle Elijah came into the nursery with another woman I have never seen or met before.

"Must you intrude at _every_ moment?" My father said, his eyes still on me.

"I'm not here to quarrel, brother," Elijah said in a solemn tone.

"It's Kol. I couldn't help him," The woman said, her accent sounding similar to my aunt. After spending almost a year in Aunt Bekah's care, I could recognize her tone anywhere.

That's when my father turned around, looking shocked at the new revelation.

"He's not gonna last the night," my aunt confirmed.

"Be...ah," I couldn't help but shout.

"Hello, little love," she said with a smile, but it was a sad one. She was surprised I recognized her for a second but shook herself, remembering it's another charm of her eccentric niece.

"Where is he?" My dad asked after a moment.

"At the cemetery with Davina," my aunt replied.

"I will leave hope with her mother, and then we can go and be with him in his last moments," My dad said. But I was not having any of it. I mean, I don't know if he is going to come back to life again. What if this is the last chance for me to see Uncle Kol? So, I cried and cried and held on to my dad until he relented with my demand. I, personally, think I had him when I gave the small pout and called him Dada with glassy eyes.

And, so, we left for the Lafayette Cemetery to give our goodbye to the uncle I have, yet, to meet.

"I think I want to be alone for this bit," A haggard-looking man said, coughing as he walked away from his girlfriend.

"I'm afraid that's not an option," Elijah said, announcing our presence.

"Always and forever is not something that you can weasel out of, brother," my Dad continued with a small smile.

Kol turned around surprised, hearing their voices, and I managed to grin when he saw me.

"Ah! This must be the little trouble maker everyone's making a fuss about," Kol said, staring at me with red eyes. There was pain behind those blue eyes.

I couldn't help but stretch my hands towards him, he looked startled for a second and looked at his siblings waiting for them to say something. But when they made no move, the dying Mikaelson slowly came and stood in front of me. I touched his cheek with my tiny hand and wished for the pain in his eyes to lessen. I wished my magic the same way I did at the house in Arkansas. Desperately, waited for it to happen, not caring Dhalia would come for me. I didn't care about the consequences at that moment. The only thing I had in my mind was family should have each other's back. Always and Forever.

Suddenly, Kol sucked in a deep breath and took a step back from me.

"Are you alright?" Davina, his girlfriend asked startled.

"Yes," Kol said, still looking at me in wonder. "She just took my pain away."

Now it was everyone's turn to look surprised.

"Was this the thing you wanted to say to me earlier?" My Dad asked, looking at Eli.

"Along with her having visions of future, yes," Elijah dumped the information on my Dad.

"Visions?" My dad hissed at my uncle. "Let's talk about this later."

"Did you find any way to save him or bring him back to life even," Elijah asked, looking at the two witches.

"I might have. It's not perfect, but it's something," Davina said, her eyes red from all the crying. "Kol is dying as a witch, so, if we consecrate his body here, he will join the ancestors of the french quarter., and those spirits can be brought back. I will just have to do a ritual."

"What do you want us to do?" Rebekah asked.

All the siblings helped Kol and laid him in of the tombs in the cemetery. Davina started to whisper the spell that needed Kol's spirit to join the french quarter spirits instead of going to hell or finding peace, as the other side was destroyed not long ago.

"You know, Nik. Your daughter is worth the chaos she brings to the table," Kol said, looking at his brother. "Be glad, I didn't have a chance to spoil her and teach her all those spells I used to prank you lot with when we were children."

"I am sure you will do that and more, in no time, brother," My dad said, looking between me and his brother, Kol, "Death, never did stop you."

"All my life, all I ever wanted was for you lot to care of me," Kol said, struggling to hold back his tears. He tried to laugh, but it came out as a coughing fit. Rebekah immediately sat beside him and cradled his head into her lap while Elijah rubbed his back.

"Kol. listen to me. You don't have long," Rebekah said, with tears in her eyes. "But, I promise you, brother, I will not leave this body until I find a way to bring you back to life."

I couldn't help but cry when Kol smiled at his sister, despite the pain he was in...knowing he is going to die. Davina, who completed with the spell, immediately, took a seat beside my dying uncle and gave him a necklace saying, "I tried a different spell."

Kol squeezed her hand tightly and smiled, saying, "It's okay. I'm not sacred," and with that, he died. With a smile on his face.

_"If Dhalia sensed Klaus's child, she is already on her way," Freya said, looking at her newly resurrected brother._

_"Niklaus used magic to cloak the baby from my mother. It's going to take time before Dhalia finds her..."_

_However, Finn was cut off when Freya says, "You don't understand. Esther was nothing compared to Dahlia. I was taken when I was only five years old. I had just started to display the potential for magic. It is the magic that will draw Dahlia. It will serve as a beacon, calling her."_

_"Dahlia will come, and she will take what's hers," Freya said, in a severe tone._

There was a shrill cry of a baby in the Mikaelson compound. And suddenly the lights were turned on and everyone made their way to the nursery room.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Mummy's here," Hayley said, holding her daughter close to her, as she cried her eyes out. "Everything's gonna be alright."

Klaus, who heard the cries of his daughter from his room, made a run into the nursery, with Jackson in tow.

"Hayley, Hope!" Klaus Mikaelson said, standing in front of the two girls.

"I don't know what's happening. She was sleeping one minute, and the next, she woke up screaming," Hayley said distressed.

"Maybe, she had a nightmare," Jackson said, looking at the crying bundle in his wife's hands.

"Or a vision," Klaus said in a somber mode.

"What are you talking about?" Hayley said, looking absolutely confused.

"I wanted to tell you later, considering you already have a lot in your hand with wedding and wolves..."

And, so, Klaus explained their daughter's new gift to his former one-night stand.

"What godawful visions is she having, that made her cry like this?" Hayley said aloud, looking at her child.

"She had one before Rebekah took down our mother. Another one was when Elijah blew the whole house in Arkansas. Then today, before Kol died," Klaus said, recollecting the thing Elijah and Camille said when asked in detail.

"Oh, god!" Hayley said, covering her mouth with her hand. "That's awful."

"Is there any way to stop them," Jackson asked.

"I am looking into it."

And they waited until the baby's cries subdued and she fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books._

_However, I do own my very own __Hope__ Mikaelson / Kerry Thompson, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Originals, Legacies or The Vampire Diaries. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson had walked the earth for over a thousand years. He saw empires rise and fall through his eyes. The Hybrid witnessed all the beautiful things nature could offer. He traveled to the ends of the world and saw everything a man considered beautiful. But nothing and no one came close to the wonder he held at that moment; when he saw his daughter taking her first steps.

The original vampire came down to spend time with his daughter, trying to find solace in her warmth after the quarrel he had with Elijah, over their long lost sister Freya's true motives. But, when the hybrid took his daughter into his arms, the little girl started to fuss around. His daughter demanded him to put her on the floor, and when the Original vampire conceded with her request with a huff; Hope grinned at him in thanks. Klaus then plopped down on the floor along with her. He placed all the toys she liked to play around her in a circle. The wooden knight he gave her as a goodbye gift, the blue bunny Elijah presented her with after her birth, and lastly, the wolf, Hayley's new husband got for her.

He watched as his daughter looked at them for a moment, and huffed like she was bored with the toys. Just when Klaus thought he should buy her a few new toys, he saw the little girl trying to stand up on her feet. Hope tried a few more minutes. Her face grew red with anger when she couldn't support her weight on the little legs. As Klaus moved a little to help her out, Hope proved she didn't need any help. He followed her every moment, amazed. And, he couldn't stop the smile that took over his face when Hope finally stood up on her feet, all on her own.

The little tribrid swayed a little, trying to adjust her body weight on those tiny legs of hers. However, the little one fell on her bum as soon she stood up. She pouted looking at her father. Klaus didn't know if he should laugh or cry. The original vampire didn't even blink, afraid, he would miss something significant. Klaus looked at those icy blue eyes that looked similar to his. He saw his littlest wolf trying to stand up one more time. Just when he thought she would flop down once again, she proved him wrong.

The Hybrid couldn't help but, be amazed at how something so trivial could fill his heart with happiness and warmth. Klaus wanted someone to share the same feeling as he...to show someone how proud he is. The vampire then remembered Hayley's still in the compound.

"Hayley," he yelled, for the mother of his child, not wanting her to miss the show.

When Hayley rushed into the nursery, trying to lecture about how he can't yell in the house, where their daughter lives. But, the wolf's words died down when she saw the scene in front of her. Hayley couldn't help but cover her mouth with both hands, a gasp escaping her lips. She stood beside Klaus as she witnessed her daughter stand on her feet.

"Is she ...?" She whispered wide-eyed.

"Yes," Klaus answered, knowing exactly what the question would be.

They watched as their daughter took her first step. And when Hope did it without fail, she looked at them with a huge grin. Her eyes twinkled with triumph.

Hope took two more steps. Making her glance towards them as if the infant wondered if her parents were proud of her. When they smiled at her in encouragement, she decided to take one more step. However, on her fourth step, she looked straight at them with an expression akin to fear. Klaus thought she was afraid of falling again, so did Hayley. So, both of the hybrids took a step towards her, trying to reassure that they won't let her fall.

But as soon as Klaus touched his daughter's hand, he realized his surroundings were changed. He was not at the Mikaelson compound. For a split second, the Original hybrid thought, he was in another one of Finn's creation - Chamber de Chasse. But, Klaus soon remembered that Freya vanquished his elder brother the other day, and gave the body back to Vincent Griffith. Klaus's questions were soon answered.

"Freya," he heard a voice whisper. Klaus looked around and found his mother there. She was not in her body; it was the body of the witch Lenore his mother was possessing at the moment. He glanced at the direction Esther was looking at and saw his supposed sister Freya there.

"You were wrong about me. I _loathe_ Dahlia more than you could ever know," Freya said coldly. She stared at their mother with disgust in her eyes.

And, Klaus was equally confused as his mother. _Just where the hell is he? Can't they see him?_

"You don't see that _light_ in me? That's because she snuffed it out! I was _five_, and she was _the devil_. She _took_ my light. My _love_. My will to live," Freya said, smiling bitterly towards his mother. "My ability to _die_. You are no longer my mother, but I am _not_ her child."

His mother, who is in the body of Lenore, walked towards her daughter, and said, " I am _so_ sorry."

"It's a little late for that," Freya said bitterly. "But, it turns out, you were right about one thing- maybe Klaus _shouldn't_ have let me glimpse inside his mind." The witch was smirking now.

"I _warned_ him to be wary of you. Of what you might see," his mother said angrily, looking agitated and distressed with the situation.

And that's when he understood where he was. Klaus Mikaelson is stuck in the vision his daughter was currently having. Because, whatever the hell the daughter and mother duo are talking about, has not happened.

"Oh, I saw quite a bit. But, I only learned one thing; Klaus and I can _never_ be allies. I now see that he will never trust me. So, he leaves me no choice...I will _have_ to turn the family against him," Freya said coldly. It looked like she wanted to get a raise from his mother. However, Klaus wanted to do nothing more than strangle the little witch.

Esther looked in surprise, and horror, as Freya continued her monologue, "One by one. And now, I know how to do it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Esther asked confused.

Freya looked at Esther in feigned sympathy as she took a step toward their mother.

"Because you won't be around to see it," with that Freya grabbed her blue crystal talisman, and held onto it as she places two fingers on Esther's forehead, which caused, Esther so much pain that she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Klaus couldn't do anything but watch the uproar in horror.

After a moment, Esther died, screaming. She burst into a humongous cloud of starlings. The birds fluttered around the inside of the tomb before they all fell dead to the floor. Freya looked around at all of the dead birds and stepped over them on her way out the door with a cold smile on her face.

Suddenly, Klaus heard a shrill cry of his daughter, and he immediately found himself back in the real world. He glanced around to see he is back in the Mikaleson compound, and his daughter, who was slumped on the floor is crying hysterically. The vampire immediately took Hope into his arms and held her close to his chest.

Niklaus looked up from his crying mess of a daughter, only to meet the gaze of Hayley, who was still in shock. It wasn't hard for the original vampire to guess that the hybrid saw the same vision he did mere seconds ago. Klaus didn't know how it was possible. He knew vampires can walk into a dream...a memory, but vampires normally have to concentrate to do it. They have to intend to do it. The only possible explanation Klaus could come up with was, when Hope panicked, she unknowingly gave them access to her mind.

Hayley, though, honestly didn't know what to think about the vision. She is Hope's mother, and she has to protect her little girl from all the evils of the world. Hayley promised to give her daughter a good life. A safe atmosphere to grow into. But, how is she supposed to do that, when all her little girl could dream of is, about the death of her family members? The werewolf couldn't stop the tears that welled in her eyes.

"Hayley!" Klaus's voice shook her out of the stupor.

"Are you okay?" He asked once she glanced at him.

"No, I am not," was Hayley's reply. "It's not fair, Klaus. Our little girl shouldn't be dealing with those nightmares. She shouldn't be witnessing all those gruesome deaths."

"I know, little wolf," Klaus said with a sigh, his hand still holding the little bundle close to him, rocking her every now and then.

"One second, she is in front of her parents, smiling at them brightly, and the next, she is in this dark room where one person kills the other without any remorse," A sob escaped her throat. "How are we supposed to help her, Klaus? I don't want her growing up like this."

"Listen to me, Hayley," Klaus said, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "I promised you that I will always be on our daughter's side, haven't I?"

When Hayley nodded her head, Klaus continued, "Then trust me that I will find a way to help her."

"Here," Klaus said, passing his daughter to Hayley. "You stay with Hope, I think I will go and have a little chat with my mother."

As soon as Hope is safely in her mother's arms, Klaus made his way to the tomb his mother is confined to. Not before, placing a kiss on his daughter's cheeks. And, Hayley Kenner was sure Klaus's paranoia increased tenfold after watching the vision. Because she knows the hybrid well enough to know that's what Klaus feared the most. The abandonment of his own family.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows, or books._

_However, I do own my very own __Hope__ Mikaelson / Kerry Thompson, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Originals, Legacies, or The Vampire Diaries. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional. _

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson walked into the Lafayette cemetery with only one mission in his mind. To talk to his wretched mother and find a way to help his daughter.

The Original Hybrid made his way into the Lyonne tomb, and threw two blood bags into the dark corner of the tomb and waited for his mother to drink from it, and as soon as Esther chugged the two blood bags, she slowly came out.

"Mother, I have some use of you," Klaus greeted, "But since I can't trust you as much as I would a stuck snake..." he immediately went, and stood in front of her, looking her in the eye, compelling, "You will answer me truthfully."

The compelled Esther looked him in a daze, to which Klaus looked satisfied, "There, now, at least everything that comes out of your wretched mouth will be honest."

"What do you want from me?" Esther asked, looking at her son with a sigh.

"I need you to be a dear, and dig deep into that ex-witch mind of yours for a spell that would put a stopper to my daughter's visions," Klaus said bluntly.

"Your daughter?" Esther said aloud, visibly overwhelmed with horror and shock at the news.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the question, "I suppose it is difficult keeping up on current events whilst rotting inside a tomb. So, let's go with the short version, shall we?"

"My child is alive. Dahlia is on her way to New Orleans, hell-bent on stealing my child. Now, the previous tenant of Rebekah's body is keen on taking back the control of her body. And, let's not forget, young Freya, my supposed sister, who is trying or will try very hard to manipulate my siblings to turn against me," The Hybrid said with a scowl, "And between all this, my daughter Hope is having the visions of the future. Every time someone in our family is in danger, she gets them. It's all about our family's death and demise. And my little girl is scared out of her mind. I don't even know if she cries because of the pain or because she saw someone die."

Esther looked like she had an aneurysm after hearing the new information, but Klaus wasn't in the mood to wait patiently. He grabbed his mother by shoulders and looked the ex-witch in the eye, saying, "Give me a spell that will put an end to those horrendous visions of my daughter."

"There are no such spells, Niklaus," the compelled Esther said. "And, what do you mean, visions. How do you know they are visions?"

The impatient Klaus snapped at her mother, "How can there not be one wretched spell to fix it? And I know they are visions because I saw it with my own eyes."

When he saw the confused face of Esther, Klaus released a sigh and explained in a little more detail. "Hope just took her first steps today. She was over the moon with her accomplishment, and the next second, she was suddenly pulled into a vision. When Hayley and I tried to catch her, we got dragged into her vision. It was very explicit...not like those flashes as Seer's say. It was a detailed foresight," Klaus looked straight at his mother, and said, "Every word was loud and clear. The vision was of your death, in hands of Freya, just after she promised she would turn the whole family against me because I didn't trust her and want to be her ally in her plan to destroy Dhalia."

"Niklaus, the only witch I know who has visions, is Ayana. But she is known as a prophet only due to her frequent communication with the spirits and her insight into spiritual realms," Esther said, "And if I learned anything from her, then it is, not to see the gift as a curse, and to try and accept it. The harder you resist, the painful it will be."

"I have not come for advice, I have come for a permanent solution," Klaus snapped. "You surely did have a lot of them when you were attempting to kill my child."

"I took no joy in that! I knew if your daughter lived, Dahlia would come, not only for her but for all of you! And however you may despise me, I would not wish that upon you," Esther said with conviction.

"How touching," Klaus said sarcastically, "And pray, tell me where was that compassion when you decided to end our lives time and time again, or when you sold Freya to your sister Dhalia along with all the firstborns?"

"When I made that bargain with my sister, I didn't know what it meant to be a mother. I thought if I had a dozen children, I would not miss the one. But then Freya was born, and there was light about her that put a smile on the face of the hardest man I have ever known," Esther said, frustrated at her son's accusations, "And when my sister took her, I thought the same light might warm her embittered heart."

"Much good it did," Klaus said bitterly, "Say that to your daughter's face when she kills you by transmuting you into starlings."

Klaus was just about to leave, but Esther holds his arm, "If what you say is true about your daughter and Freya, then be careful. Don't make the same mistake as me by letting her help you."

"Just speak plainly," said Klaus.

"Freya was mine for five years, but Dhalia was her mentor for over a thousand years. And like her mentor, she will offer to solve your problem for a price," said the Original Witch, "And be careful what you offer. Because even if Feya says, she hates Dhalia but still thinks you are an obstacle, then she will do what she says. Freya will poison everyone against you. And once Dhalia gets her hands on someone as powerful as your daughter then there is nothing you can do that will stop her."

"And you suddenly care, do you?" Klaus said, his voice condescending.

"I said, I can't help your daughter in stopping the visions, but I may have temporary solution.," said Esther. "Your child's magic is a beacon to Dhalia. Maybe, if you bound her magic, it will prevent Dhalia from finding her. This might even be the way you can at least control the visions if we can't end them."

Klaus just picked out a paper and pen from his coat pocket and handed them to his mother. 15 minutes later, Esther was done with it.

"Some of the magic from the cursed shackles has to be transferred into another object. A chain or bracelet. Your daughter can't do magic, unless, it's taken off," Esther said, handing back the paper, "The second spell is for Rebekah. Make sure to get her back in the original body before she loses complete control. Because, if she is lost in the witches' mind, it takes a lot of magic for another witch to help her."

"How much power are you talking about?" Klaus asked, little surprised his mother gave a spell to help Rebekah.

"Very much. The power must be anchored to someplace, or someone, otherwise, the witch can get lost inside the mind of the victim," Esther said, "And, if the witch doesn't have her power anchored, then they have to channel an original vampire. In doing so, the witch will have access to the vampire's mind."

"That's what, Freya meant when she said, she had a glimpse inside my mind," Klaus murmured after a moment. "You have been a great help. Enjoy the darkness, mother."

With that he left, Klaus wasn't going to forgive his mother anytime now just because she helped him once. He wouldn't even need help if it wasn't for the mistakes Esther did.

* * *

I woke up in my crib when I heard my dad's voice. My mother decided I needed a nap after the episode I had in the evening. This means I am probably not going to sleep until midnight, now that I am well-rested. My mom's going to go crazy if I am up the whole night. But when I heard my dad's voice down the hall, I decided to sit up and take a peek from my bed...crib.

"I don't know what to do," My dad's voice got closer, "I definitely can't trust my sister after what I saw."

"Have you talked to Marcel?" my mom's voice said, "If anyone knows Davina's whereabouts, then that's him."

"Of course, I called him," My dad scoffed, offended as my mom would even think otherwise, "He is not picking up his phone. Not Rebekah, Not Elijah."

"What if Rebekah already lost control of body then," my mom asked, walking into my nursey alongside my dad.

My dad was going to say something, but when he saw me sitting there wide awake, he smiled at me. Like all the problems he had until then just flew away. And I adored that.

"Ma...Da," I said, lifting my arms up.

"Look who's awake," My mom said, picking me up, "Have you had a nice nap?"

"uh...ha," I gurgled.

"Hmm," she hummed, holding me close, "I can already imagine the night-over we will have tonight."

My dad looked ready to take me into his arms, but he paused suddenly, and I noticed my mom stiffened as well. Like they heard something outside.

Just then Rebekah, who is in the body of a witch, busted the door to my nursery. My aunt looked surprised when she saw us there. My parents must've noticed something different with her, because my dad took a step in front of us, while my mom stood behind him, holding me tightly to her chest, anticipating for any sudden moves.

"Rebekah..." my dad said aloud, looking for some confirmation. And he got his answer when Eva Sinclair, the witch who is in control of her own body, smirked devilishly and raised her arms, twisting them a little. My mom and dad fell to their knees at the sudden impact. I thought I would fall down, but my mother's grip never loosened.

As the fight went on, I figured the crazy witch came for me...or for the magic inside of me. But, Eva didn't really stand a chance with two hybrids fighting for me, one being the Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson. So, as soon as Eva got a chance, she fled the scene.

If my parents were worried before, they looked absolutely distraught now. It seems, no matter what they try, some visions will always come true.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows, or books._

_However, I do own my very own __Hope__ Mikaelson / Kerry Thompson, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Originals, Legacies, or The Vampire Diaries. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional. _

* * *

Generally, everyone has good days and bad days, but in the Mikaelson family, it's good hours and bad years.

Apparently, after my dad visited his mother, he went to look for Davina to help him with some spell, but the witch was missing. So, my dad called everyone he knows that could have a clue of her whereabouts, but to no avail. Because my uncle Elijah has found himself a new girlfriend, Gia, and had been spending the night with her, away from the phone. While my honorary brother, Marcel, was out cold, credits to the crazy witch Eva Sinclair, who now has full control over her body.

And since my poor Aunt Bekah is lost inside the mind of the said crazy witch, my father can't just kill her and be done with it. He also doesn't like to involve his long lost sister Freya in helping him with the spell to bring back, Rebekah. Meanwhile, my uncle was off with my mom and his new girlfriend, to talk with Josephine Larue, the Regent of Nine Covens of New Orleans, and persuade her to call off the bounty on Eva's head for a few more hours. But the witch wasn't up for cooperation. So, in one last desperate attempt, my dad went to look for his sister, and I haven't heard from him ever since. This is why Uncle Elijah decided to go and check on him after my mom voiced out her worries over my recent vision of Freya. Something Elijah didn't know until then because he didn't answer any of my parent's calls the other day.

Which is how I found myself in the company of my mother and Gia as my babysitters for the day.

"So...visions, huh," Gia says, awkwardly, organizing my untouched toys.

"And I would appreciate if it doesn't go out of his room," my mom said. It wasn't a request. The threat was clear, and Gia nods her head seriously.

"Ugh, this place smells like the werewolf," the newly turned vampire murmurs trying to divert the topic.

"Well, that's because Jackson has a whole platoon of them out there," my mom said annoyed, and I could practically feel the tension in the air. Probably, the awkward conversation I have ever heard...well, if I forget the one time Cami wanted to talk about her first-time sex with Elijah.

"You know, you can go. You don't have to stay," my mom said, taking a deep breath as she rocked my chair in the nursery.

"Elijah says you and your kid have more than one enemy," Gia said, walking towards us with a music box in her hand that one of the werewolves gave me as a gift. I think his name was Aiden, "If someone manages to make it through that dog-show outside, you and the baby run, I stay and stall them."

"You don't even know me. Why would you put yourself in harm's way for us?" my mom asked, confused at the conviction in Gia's tone.

The vampire in the question looked uncomfortable at the question directed to her, but replied, "I don't have to know you- I know Elijah, and I know what you mean to him. And what this baby means to him."

Now it's my mom's turn to be awkward, "He... talks about me with you?" And I rolled my eyes. Like...seriously, even a blind man could see it.

"No... but, I'm not blind," Gia said with a nervous chuckle, "It's _pretty_ obvious you had the guy all bent out of shape. Look, after you guys got married, we started hanging out. He was just so..._wound up_."

"I guess it must be tough to spend a thousand years being the shoulder everyone else leans on. Maybe he...just needs to live his life for himself, for once," said Gia with a sigh, and this made my mum smile. It's like, they both suddenly came to an understanding, an unvoiced one.

Later that night, the Mikaelson siblings came into the compound with a less crazy Aunt Bex on their tow.

My mum, though, was still was wary around her, which caused my aunt to roll her eyes and say, "I am fine. Thanks for asking."

"Sorry," My werewolf mum muttered, "You just gave me huge aneurysm the other night, and decided to take Hope for a sacrifice."

"I understand," Rebekah said with a sigh, "But the crazy witch is long dead, and there is nothing to worry about."

"How are you?" my mum asked when my dad stepped forward to take me into his arms.

"Oh! I just gave my long lost sister free access to my mind, and now Freya knows all my fears, strategies, and weaknesses," My dad said, sarcastically, "I am doing dandy. Just a typical Tuesday."

"I was trying to be nice," my mum said, rolling her eyes, "I saw first hand what your sister is capable of, and I saw how vengeful she is. Now, she might be a good asset in assisting Dhalia, but can we truly trust her?"

Elijah cleared his throat and asked, "About that. Can anyone acquaint me more about this vision, and how you have come to know of it? The details you gave me were rather vague."

"Wait? What vision. What are you talking about?" Aunt Bekah asked confused.

My mum and dad looked at each other, raising their eyebrows. My dad finally rolled his eyes and explained the story in a little more detail.

"So, you want to bind hopes magic on our mother's advice," Uncle Elijah asked, tipping his head a little.

I was skeptical about the concept as well. I would at least have some sense of security if I have access to my magic. Even if I don't know any spells, the raw power in my veins has helped me quite a few times. And I don't really mind the visions. I know what all entails...being a part of this family. Blood and Gore. I have already accepted everything that comes with this family when I mourned my past life and vowed to move on with my new family.

Always and Forever. Until the bitter end.

"Well, brother, do you have any better options?" My dad snarked at my uncle.

"I just don't think binding her magic will do any better. If it comes to it, Hope can protect herself as she did with Cami at the safehouse. Maybe not to the full extent but it will be better than nothing," Uncle Elijah said, trying to reason with him.

"My daughter doesn't need to fight any battles as long as I am alive and breathing. I will be by her side till my last breath, and I would rather drive a white oak stake into my chest than leave her to fend for herself," My dad snapped at him angrily.

"And, I am not saying you can't. We will all fight her battles, and we will dry trying," Eli said, pointing his hand towards my dad, "I also know you will always think about Hope's happiness first. But this is our mother, you are talking about, Niklaus. What if this is another one of her miserable schemes? Mother has been trying to kill Hope since the second she was born. How are we supposed to trust her word on this one?"

"Even if it isn't. We all know Dhalia is somewhere out there. We don't her plans, her power. We never know what is going to happen next. All I am saying is if we aren't there to protect your daughter, her magic will definitely protect her."

"Look, Elijah," my mom said before the two brothers start another brawl, "I know where you are coming from. But you didn't see Hope's visions. I am trying so hard to keep her from seeing the cruel world outside, only for her to have visions of people dying. She is just a little girl, Elijah. It's not fair...magic, witchcraft. She didn't ask for it...which means she wouldn't miss it if it is gone."

And so the decision was made, and I got the godawful bracelet around my wrist. But it so happens, magic is what makes my visions come in an organized way. But as soon as it's bound, the control was lost...


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows, or books._

_However, I do own my very own __Hope__ Mikaelson / Kerry Thompson, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Originals, Legacies, or The Vampire Diaries. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional. _

* * *

Klaus didn't like the idea of binding his daughter's magic anymore that his brother, Elijah. Because no matter what they may say, Hope is a Mikaelson witch. It is her birthright. The same way it was his to be a hybrid. He felt like a true hypocrite.

However, when Hope was born, The Hybrid promised to her; he would keep her needs before his and vowed to protect her innocence as long as he could in this cruel world. He wanted to give his daughter a life he wished when he was a child. And when he saw the nightmares that plagued his little girl's mind, he did what he thought was right at that moment.

But it seems fate had other plans.

* * *

_"What is it?" Hayley asked confused._

_"You. You're the reason Dahlia can cast such powerful spells," Rebekah said, looking at Freya with an appalled expression. Freya looked alarmed at it and began to shake her head in disagreement, but Rebekah continues on, "She's channeling you!"_

_"She must've found me. You have to belive me," said Freya, pacing around anxiously._

_"Freya, I want to trust you, I do. But, you said it yourself- you're bonded to Dahlia. I'm sorry, but it's better that you go. Please," said a distraught Rebekah._

* * *

_"This was not my plan! You rushed it and made but a single weapon! Of course, she took it from you. And now, we've lost what advantage we had and used up the very materials we needed to kill her," said an angry Freya._

_"It's a bit histrionic. Your materials are easily found. Let's take stock, shall we?" Klaus said, pointing at his sister, "There's an ample supply of your blood, Norwegian soil is hardly scarce... what else? Ah, yes- the ashes of Dahlia's Viking oppressors."_

_"Only priceless relics got with great difficulty at a museum. Lost due to your worthless strategy!" said an annoyed Mikael._

_And just like that, Klaus angrily vamp-speeds over to Mikael, pinning him to the wall and shoving the tip of the indestructible white oak stake into his chest. Mikael doesn't move or fight back. He simply stares at Klaus as Freya lunges toward Klaus, but is held back by Elijah._

_"NO!" There was a scream and everything went dark._

* * *

_The scene shifts again. _

_"I wish I did believe you," Cami said. She was in the compound, talking with Klaus. "And, you know, maybe you were right. Maybe about everything. Even Freya! Maybe she's not what she seems. Maybe she is out to get you and twisting everyone against you, and maybe she is this terrible person. But, you know what she didn't do, Klaus? She didn't just kill Aiden!"_

_"She didn't just murder an innocent guy," Camille said, crying._

_"And neither did I!" Klaus, all but, shouted._

_Cami looked so confused and overwhelmed that Klaus actually looked guilty for a moment. When Cami finally processes what he just said, she gasps in relief and confusion, "What? Why did you tell them that you did?"_

_"If I've spilled Crescent blood, then Hayley will be forced to question her pack's loyalty to Hope, and she will not run!" Klaus snapped._

_"But if they don't protect her, then-"_

_"Only I can save her! And I need them to fear me!" Klaus said, and the scene shifts again._

* * *

_"What are you saying?" Elijah asked, looking at a frantic Freya._

_"Dahlia is protected by powerful magic. We have collected items that represent her vulnerabilities- sacred soil, the ash of a fallen Viking, and the blood of the witch who broke her heart," Freya said._

_"Yours," said Elijah._

_"Yes. Now, I will use these ingredients to create a "killing ground" where Dahlia will be rendered mortal, but... we need to lure her there, Elijah," Freya said without any remorse in using her niece as a form of bait._

_"Are you suggesting that I position my niece as bait?" asked an unimpressed Elijah. "Well, how wonderfully convenient, to offer this strategy when Niklaus has been removed."_

_"Klaus cannot be reasoned with," Freya said, setting up her spell._

_"You cannot honestly believe I would allow you to do this-" Elijah said in a disbelieving tone._

_"What I believe is you will make the right choice for Hope. There is no other way to keep her from the miserable existence I endured under the slavery of a tyrant," Freya said, impatiently._

_"Of course, if Dahlia does die, you will also be free of that tyranny. No more running, no more hiding. So, do not insult my intelligence by painting your actions as selfless," said Elijah._

_"If you will not bring Hayley back here, I will find Hope myself. And, as I said- there is no other way," Freya said._

* * *

_ Klaus has Elijah in a chokehold and slammed him into a wall._

_"She's controlling you," Elijah said desperately, only for Klaus to squeeze his throat tighter, "You have to fight her."_

_"The only thing she did is pull out the dagger you stuck in my heart!" Klaus said furiously._

_Downstairs, Dhalia is strangling Freya using telekinesis, "After all I've given you, this is how you repay me? A death trap? Rendered by those elements that compose my sole weakness? And even in this, you fail."_

_Dhalia looked at the forged knife and sneered at her niece, "What do I sense? Sacred soil? Viking ash? The blood of a witch I loved?"_

_Freya tried to crawl away but stops when Dahlia crouches in front of her to look her in the eyes, "Not the witch I loved most, though."_

_Dhalia sighs and feigns sympathy as she props her chin on her hand. "Oh, Freya. Did you think that your blood was the key to my demise?"_

* * *

_A weakened Cami kneels down next to where Elijah is writhing on the floor and grimaces for a moment. Papa Tunde blade was in his chest. Cami takes a knife and stabs it forcefully into Elijah's chest. She uses it to slice Elijah's chest open as much as she can until she's finally able to remove Papa Tunde's blade from his chest. After a moment, Elijah recovers enough to jerk into a seated position, and Cami props him up with her arms._

_"Elijah, you have to listen to me," She says once Elijah gasps in pain, "He got in my head. Klaus got in my head when he fed on me."_

_"Gia, he killed Gia," Elijah, started, rambling, "He is going after Hayley."_

_"Elijah," Cami tries to get his attention, "This, all of this, it's a trick!"_

_"You've lost your mind. He's lost his mind," Elijah says, panting frantically._

_"He needs her to trust him, so he can do what he needs to do!" Cami said, shaking her head, "He had to make it look convincing."_

_"What? To... to... to what possible end?" asked a baffled Elijah._

_"He told me her secret. I know how we can kill Dahlia," Cami said, "The witch she loves the most is not Freya. It was never her. It was Esther, her sister."_

* * *

Klaus came back to the present with a gasp. He looked at the crying daughter in his arms and hugged her close to his chest, demanding Hayley, "Take off that wretched bracelet."

And Hayley immediately did, without any questions asked, as she witnessed the new vision, along with Elijah.

"Can anyone bloody tell me, what's happening?" Rebekah demanded as Hayley threw the bracelet at the end of the room, not even ten minutes later, after clasping it around her daughter's wrist, "You were all in some sort of trance. When Elijah tried to get you out of it, even he's lost his senses."

"Hope has a vision," Elijah breathed out.

"No, she had visions," Klaus snapped, "Multiple. There were a lot of them this time, the one we saw, it was just a single conversation between Freya and mother. Whereas this..."

"This covers the future of our family that is to happen two to three weeks from now," Elijah finished with a sigh, looking at his crying niece. "Is she in pain, or is she scared?"

"I don't know, brother," Klaus said with a dejected sigh, "I don't know anything anymore."

"Give her to me," Hayley said, in near tears, taking her daughter from Klau's arms, "I will try to distract her for a while and try to put her to sleep."

The hybrid started rocking her, and took her for a walk outside, making cooing noises to comfort Hope, while the Mikaelson siblings stayed behind.

"So, the magic isn't the problem," Rebekah said, once the werewolf was out of the door, "In fact, it might be what's helping Hope gain control of her visions, by keeping them at bay as much as possible."

"I believe so, yes," Elijah said, thinking it over.

"So, how scary was the future for you all to turn pale white?" Rebekah asked, trying to ease the tension.

"It's bad," Elijah said, clearing his throat, not wanting to talk about the fact that he was going to dagger Klaus and leave him in a coffin. "But...we think we found a way to kill our dear aunt Dhalia."

* * *

**So, I wasn't planning to write the chapter anytime soon, but my class got canceled, and so here I am...**

**And I also realized I made a stupid move by leaving the chapter in the middle. And it truly broke my heart reading the comments about Klaus.. so, I will try to not repeat it again..**

**Thank you.**

**L****ots of love **


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows, or books._

_However, I do own my very own __Hope__ Mikaelson / Kerry Thompson, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Originals, Legacies, or The Vampire Diaries. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional. _

* * *

"How is she?" I heard my dad ask my mom, making me turn around to face them from my wooden knight and wolf.

"Well, she is no longer crying," my mom said, and my cheeks turned crimson at the reminder.

I still can't believe I cried over something as stupid as visions. But...they looked so real, and when I got a whole lot of them at a single time, I was scared.

I was scared, I will be stuck in an endless loop of dreams until I no longer know the difference between a nightmare and reality.

I don't have control of how long they will be or how many of them I get at a time. And even though I am a 22-year-old, with a major in finance management, my brain activity, and muscle power is that of a one-year-old baby's.

A nearly one-year-old if we are being specific.

So, receiving a whole lot of information suddenly gave me a headache. Something I haven't experienced since I drank the very first time, and woke up with a killer hangover.

The only good thing about the whole crazy situation is, I got to keep my magic. I have come to like the power in my veins. Even if it is experienced accidentally and in dire situations, I still love it. I think everyone with a little sense would love to do all the crazy, cool things witchcraft could offer.

Now that I know how to walk, I may as well get my hands on a Grimoire and read.

Nevermind.

I freaked out my parents so hard that they won't leave me alone even for a single moment now. Maybe, I should start meditating. Think back to a few one-word spells I heard from the TV show and try to memorize them.

No, that's a little a far stretch.

Ugh! Why am I like this?

My personality now is a mix between a needy one year old who can't control her emotions, a teenage rebel who can't help but get frustrated at life every two minutes, and an 80-year-old woman who is tired and needs a fucking nap.

"Hello, my littlest wolf," my handsome British dad said, shaking me of my thought, and picking me up into his arms.

I snuggled into his chest with a sigh. Days have been crazy. But its a typical Tuesday at the Mikaelsons. I hate to say it aloud, but I am getting used to it.

He placed a kiss on my forehead and carried me to his study. The room filled with the beautiful, dark, and shadowy paintings of his. I would love to paint like that in the future. He sat in the sturdy rocking chair in the middle, holding me close. He then began to tell me a story I have never heard of, and somewhere along the way, I slept in his arms peacefully. My senses filled with the scent of paint and my dad.

All the tensions of the future were kept at bay as I drowned in his warmth. I was home, and there was nothing to worry about.

The next day I woke up, I was sleeping in my cradle and Jackson was hovering above me with a sad smile.

It seems someone has let him in on the details. When I smiled brightly at him, he grinned. A baby's smile is truly contagious. And no one's vaccinated against it.

"Good morning, Hope," he greeted. He slowly picked me up into his arms, his shoulders slightly tense as he hasn't had much training with me, with everything that's going on our interactions have been limited.

He is always in bayou or downstairs looking after his pack, training them, and trying to protect his Alpha status. Because if he is no longer their leader, the wolves might stop protecting me, the baby miracle who everyone is after. So Jackson is really trying hard to do everything he can.

"Want to go outside for a while?" Jackson questioned me, looking into my eyes softly. It was something I liked about him.

He treated me as if I knew and can understand what he was saying clearly. It might be because he doesn't have much experience with kids or doesn't know how to baby talk. But nonetheless, I liked it.

Just like my dad and uncle Elijah. I am glad that only my aunt Bekah and mom talk to me as if I am a real one-year-old.

"The weather's wonderful. And I am really a crappy husband, and sorry to say this but I really haven't been on a single date with your mom," Jackson rambled. "So, what say? Let's go for a nice family outing, huh?"

"What are you both planning there?" my mom's voice drawled, as she came out of the bathroom with wet hair.

"It's a secret," Jackson said in a prideful tone, looking at me.

"Uh-ah," I voiced with a hum.

"Really?" She said, coming near us, "Now, I am curious."

"Come on...out with it," she said, playfully, poking us in the stomach trying to tickle.

"Jacky...out," I blurted out, giggling at her tickles, trying to make her stop before I burst out.

"Jacky..." My mom giggled at the name, while Jackson looked absolutely shocked.

"Jacky..." Jackson made a sound of surprise, and chuckled, saying, "I like it."

"So, Jacky," my mom mocked, "are you planning to take us out."

"Yes. Mrs. Marshall-Kenner," Jackson drawled. "Would you like to have a tour of New Orleans with the little lady here."

"Hmm, I don't know," my mom mused, looking thoughtful.

"Come on. You got a real local to show you around now," Jackson said, "And it will be better for Hope to go out in the sun once in a while."

"It's just, with Dhalia around..." My mom trailed with a sigh.

"I thought you found a weapon to kill her with," Jackson said.

"Yes. Elijah is on it," my mom said, "But I don't think I would enjoy very much with Freya and Dhalia round. We still don't know if Freya is okay to trust. We know she hates Dhalia. But she was ready to use Hope as a pawn to draw Dhalia out in the vision. I don't want to think about what else she is capable of if she is okay to sacrifice her niece. Mikael is still out there and is helping Freya. And, Klaus has to get his mother in her own body and get the blood from her..."

As my mom started rambling, Jackson calmed her down, saying, "I understand. The Quarter is not going anywhere, neither are we. We will do this once Dhalia is gone, alright. We are a team, right?"

My mom smiled at it while I cooed, "Yes. We are. The best team."

When she came close to kiss him, I put my tiny hands between their mouths.

No matter how adorable they are, they ain't gonna kiss in front of my hormonal ass.

Well, it is good to hear my vision at least helped them in defeating Dhalia a little early than in the show. I guess, Mikael won't die any time soon, and since he has a soft spot for Freya, he might as well live a little while longer. And Esther too, I guess. If things go right.

Woah! I am changing the future...and I am not even talking them through it.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows, or books._

_However, I do own my very own __Hope__ Mikaelson / Kerry Thompson, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Originals, Legacies, or The Vampire Diaries. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional. _

* * *

Being a baby sucks! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

I don't know what's going on in the house or, what my parents are planning? Nor do I know who gets invited into the house, and mainly, how the course of the future is changing.

I would've had a migraine with all the tension and thinking if I weren't a Tribrid. I have to strain my hearing and listen to passing comments, the family whisper to each other, and then make out a story with them. And the worst thing...the worst thing is I can't even swear out loud for the love of Merlin.

However, today was a little different. There was a lot of shouting in the compound today. Normally, if they had Freya over, then mom and Jackson would've taken me to the bayou. But, today, my mother asked my father that she wants to stay over and be involved in the plan along with Jackson.

And since they won't trust me with anyone other than themselves, my parents decided to keep me in the compound with two trusted people, guarding my nursery upstairs. Who also happens to be my favorite couple in the show, Aiden ad Josh. And the two were the worst babysitters I ever had the pleasure of meeting. They looked so out of place that I had to laugh at their antics, they tried, to keep me occupied with.

As soon as the shouting started, Josh looked at me panic clear in his wide eyes, "You are not going to cry now, are you?" he whispered at me, "Please don't cry. Or, your dad will have my head." At that, I giggled. Why is he so cute?

"Josh!" Aiden reprimanded, disapproving of his boyfriend's words.

"I mean, I mean, he is gonna be really angry at me," Josh corrected, fumbling over the words. "He might even rip my heart out," he muttered under his breath.

"You are so bad at this," Aiden declared with a sigh, as he took me into his arms after he pecked his boyfriend on his cheek. "Don't listen to him, Hope. How about we do something fun to keep you distracted until the argument is completed downstairs."

"Tell me, what toys do you play with," Aiden muttered, placing me on the floor, gently. "Josh, get those toys, will you?" the hybrid requested his vampire boyfriend, as he looked over the pile.

As he got them, I only took three. The Wooden Knight, The Wolf, and the Bunny.

"Dada," I said, taking the knight, "Jacky," I muttered, holding the wolf, "Eli," and with that, I took the blue bunny.

"Oh!" Josh breathed out, "You can talk...already?" the newbie vampire said, sitting next to me, "Try to be less cunning than Klaus in the future, princess," the vampire urged, and I giggled again.

"Is it just me, or, does she know what I am talking about," Josh whispered, looking at his boyfriend.

"As crazy as this may sound, I think she does understand," Aiden said, smirked teasingly, "Pray that she does not remember your words about her father."

And the oblivious Josh looked frantic, his mind obviously whirling with dark thoughts. And with that, my light giggles turned into a peal of full-blown childish laughter. Josh and Aiden joined me in no time, and we didn't know why we are laughing so much as time passed, and we couldn't even stop it after some time. If anything, it increased more as we looked at each other's faces.

"Why are we laughing?" Josh inquired, still laughing.

"I don't know," Aiden said between the chuckles. And we laughed again. My stomach clenched at the ceaseless activity, and I fell backward, still laughing. And that's when I really understood what ROFL meant.

My dad came, bursting through the door, "What the bloody hell is happening here?" And the whole family followed close behind him.

As soon as we saw them, our laughter ceased, and I got up into a sitting position to look at them. "Dada," I said, raising my hands, and my dad sighed, the frown in his forehead disappeared and he came to pick me up.

"...' Osh," I uttered, looking at Josh and laughed again.

My dad turned towards the vampire in question and puckered his lips a little, saying, "You have only been here a day, and she is already saying your name."

Josh looked like a deer caught in headlights, and smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, standing beside his boyfriend.

"Stop scaring them," my mom chided, taking me from my dad, "I haven't seen her laugh like that in forever."

"Did you like Josh and Aiden, sweetheart?" My mom questioned, cooing at me, and I nodded my head excitedly. "Really?" she gushed.

"Is this her?" A new voice inquired, halting everyone's actions. I looked around to find the source and saw a blonde girl looking at me with a thoughtful expression.

Elijah, ever the diplomat, cleared his throat a little and answered. "Freya. This is Hope. Hope Adrea Mikaelson."

When Freya stepped forward to us, my mom held back a little, and the action didn't go unnoticed by anyone. "I will never harm her," Freya said, looking at my mum.

"And I have no reason to believe you," my mom replied, "no offense."

"I understand," Freya said, stepping back with a nod.

"If we are done, can we get back to the planning of our strategy," A gruff voice said, and everyone stilled at it. And I understood who it was - Mikael.

But I didn't expect my parents to invite him to the compound. Not with how paranoid my father was and how protective my mother is.

"And there goes the moment," Jackson muttered, making me giggle once more.

"Did you say something mutt," Mikael said, showing his face to everyone, as he looked at Jackson with a sneer.

"Enough," my father snapped before Mikael could go any further. "There is nothing more to discuss. Mother will be resurrected, and Jospheine LaRue is fortifying a sanctuary against magic thanks to Freya's contribution to the New Orleans witches. Jackson, Hayley, Hope, and the wolves will stay there until we deal with the evil witch."

"You still didn't tell me why you think it's Esther's blood that needs to be used," Freya said.

"I have my sources," my dad said with a straight face.

"And you can't say what it is?" Mikael asked, annoyed.

"No," Uncle Elijah said this time, "But, trust me when I say this; it is very reliable."

Both Mikael and Freya looked at each other, having some sort of conversation, and finally, Freya spoke, "Fine. I will trust you on this. Because you are family."

"Come on, father," Freya said with a sigh, "We have work to do."

When the father and daughter duo were out of the sight, my mom looked at the rest of the family and asked one last time, "How sure are you about this?"

"It will work," my uncle said with conviction.

"Stay put for two days, and I will give you my aunt's head on a silver plate," my dad said this time when I looked at him with wide eyes, my dad swore under his breath and said, "I meant to say I will end the evil witch's reign."

"Right," Aunt Bekah said, amused, "Come on, little Hope. Lets' go an pack your things. Your mom and you are going to a new place for a couple of days."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows, or books._

_However, I do own my very own __Hope__ Mikaelson / Kerry Thompson, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Originals, Legacies, or The Vampire Diaries. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

The Mikaelsons were all gathered in one place, and in front of them was the witch they should battle with - Dahlia.

Rebekah, with the help of Freya, is back in her own body, to help her siblings in the battle. They took Esther's assistance, who's still stuck in Lenore's body in the cemetery, and attained the blood required for the dagger. According to Esther/ Lenore, since she is one of the incarnations, the blood will still help them. Thanks to Hope's vision's Klaus never took Freya to Esther and, in turn, didn't kill her in rage.

Mikael was alongside his children. The dysfunctional family tried their best not to tear each other apart with words or actions. Mikael, too, knew Dahlia's demise is more critical than the centuries-old fight he had with his stepson, Klaus if he wants his daughter Freya to be safe.

Dahlia, however, was oblivious to their plans. The Ancient witch thought the Mikaelson's still don't know her weakness to kill her. Because no one knew Esther's blood was the weapon that can be used against her, not even the niece she brought up. So, she just decided to agree for the face-off, to make them believe they were going in the right direction. To show them just how much power she possesses and how weak her sister's family is.

But how wrong she was.

"Well? What are you waiting for, you crone?" Klaus said, spreading his arms wide open, itching to get the fight ready and done.

"Now that you've arrived... not a thing, dear nephew," Dahlia drawled, as she looked at the Mikaelson's, and the weapon in Mikael's hands.

With that, Dahlia holds up both of her hands to summon dozens of humans who she has magically coerced into invading the church. "Let us begin," she said with a smile.

The Siblings and the estranged father look around at the large crowd of people surrounding them, and Mikael chuckles as he looks over at his step-son and his other children.

"We are well-met. So be it. Are you ready?" He asked, looking at them. And they just flexed their wrists in anticipation. Freya stood aside, as all the Originals vamp out and lunge at Dahlia's minions.

They tore into the throats of the humans, ripped their hearts, snapped their necks, and tossed them across the church walls of St. Anne's. And it seems, no matter, how many they kill, the people keep on coming. And that's when Dahlia decided to give the humans a little boost.

When one of the women they were fighting raised her hands in a fist, Klaus let out a groan, and they all stopped to look at it.

Dahlia smiles patronizingly, "Ah, I should have warned you! My acolytes are rather formidable."

A few other magically enhanced humans do the same to the other siblings and Mikael, while Freya looked at the scene horrified.

"I gifted them with a _fraction_ of my power..." Dahlia said, cocking her head to the side. And the minion who gave Klaus the mystic migraine thrusts her hand forward again and telekinetically throws Mikael across the room, where he lands on top of a pew and breaks it into pieces. "...To help level the playing field."

But they didn't let them stop it. In no time, the Mikaelson's were back on their feet and got back into the fight. And this time, they fought violently, until there was no human standing.

They walk toward the altar, where Dahlia is dramatically slow-clapping for them. "Quite the operatic performance!" She said, smiling at them_._ "Though, that is the thing with these grand tragedies."

Mikael grabs the blade from his jacket and grips it tightly in his hand.

"In the end, all the heroes..." She thrusts out her hand and clenches it in a fist, "...die.

The four original Vampires fall to their knees as all of their muscles tense up. As though, they're trying to resist being pulled forward by her. Mikael is unable to continue gripping the knife, which falls onto the floor several feet in front of them, and all their faces start to turn gray, ready to be desiccated.

"You struggle with such passion," Dahlia said, "All in defense of the ones you love."

Klaus sees the enchanted knife ahead of him and tries his best to get close enough to reach it. Elijah scratches at his neck, and the veins that run along his throat, turn blood-red and swollen.

"No!" Rebekah gasps and groans along with her family as they continue to gag and cough. Their veins become even redder and more irritated through their skin.

"An honorable quality," Dahlia speaks, walking towards the fallen members of her family. "One I had not anticipated, given the reputation that precedes you."

Klaus finally reaches the knife and grabs it in his hand as Mikael struggles to keep up with him. "Still, a bit too little too late."

"Enough!" Freya shouts before Dahlia could knock them out with one final blow.

"My Freya," Dahlia said, calmly. "You do realize that this so-called _family_ of yours is simply using you for your power?"

"No. _You're_ the one that used me for a thousand years!" Freya said, shaking her head, "No more!"

"So be it!" Dahlia said, enraged at the disrespect. She puts Freya in a telekinetic choke-hold and lifts her high into the air as Freya desperately clutches her throat. And that distraction was enough for Klaus to shove the enchanted blade into Dahlia's heart.

Dahlia gasped at the unexpected attack as she looked down to see the knife embedded in her chest. She turned around to look at Klaus wide-eyed. "How?" She choked out.

_How did they know her weakness?_

"Let this be a reminder to never even think of touching my daughter," Klaus said, and with that, Dahlia's body starts turning into ash.

Mikael and Freya hug each other contently, as they watch Dahlia's body disintegrated into a pile of ash. While Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah exhale a deep breath, knowing they won't have to worry about their deranged psychotic Aunt anymore.

"Can we go and get my daughter home now," Klaus spoke, breaking the happy moment of Freya and Mikael, much to his Step-Father's displeasure.

* * *

Hayley was pacing around the sanctuary Josephine LaRue provided them with, while Jackson was cooing at baby Hope, who was seated in her cradle.

"They will be fine, Hayley," Jackson said when he looked at his nervous wife. "It's four Originals and a Mikaelson witch against one Pyscho."

"I know," Hayley said, halting for a minute, "But you should've seen the visions, Jackson. Klaus had to take some drastic measures to get her to believe him. I just..." The mama wolf didn't get to say much when she heard the doorbell ring.

When she opened the door, she saw a haggard, Klaus.

"I tried to bring her head on a platter," Klaus said, and Hayley's heart sunk, I didn't expect her to turn into a pile of ash," he completed with a smirk.

"You ass," Hayley said with a breathy laugh, and couldn't help but hug him, and Klaus looked surprised. "You scared me for a minute."

"Is she still up?" Klaus said when she stepped back. Jackson, who was behind the threshold, nodded alongside Hayley. The couple stepped aside to invite him in, happy to hear the good news.

As Klaus went to pick up his daughter into his arms with a wide-smile, Jackson and Hayley looked at the father-daughter duo with a smile, their arms hooked together in a loving embrace.

* * *

**So, That's the end of Act I. So, Dahlia's finally dead. Mikael and Esther are still kicking. Since Josephine is alive and well, Davina hasn't taken the role of Reagent and hasn't resurrected Kol...yet. Nor did Elijah and Rebekah betray her by switching the ashes. But as soon as she becomes a reagent, the first thing she will do is resurrect him. So, all in all, it's a happy ending for season II of The Originals.**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows, or books._

_However, I do own my very own __Hope__ Mikaelson / Kerry Thompson, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Originals, Legacies, or The Vampire Diaries. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

"Mik. No," I said, with all the seriousness a 16-month-old could muster.

"Hope, sweetheart," my Mom said in a coaxing tone, "Babies are supposed to drink milk. It is good for you, honey. Come on, just a few more sips."

She stopped trying to see me as a regular dumb child by now. She was sure I understood what everyone's talking, actually, everyone in the inner circle knows that by now.

I just turned my head to the other side. _"This is it,"_ I thought. This is my rebel phase. I am tired of drinking that stupid formula for months now. I want something new for my taste buds. I mean, I would really like some bacon and coffee, but since they will never give me that, I will blackmail them for something tasty for once.

"Hope," My Mom tried using the 'mom-tone,' but I ain't backing out anytime now.

"No, mama. Mik. No," I said, hiding my mouth with my tiny hands.

"What's happening here?" Dad said, coming up from behind.

"Dada, up," I said as soon as I saw him. "Dada up. Mama, no."

"What has your Mother done now, my littlest wolf?" He said, picking me up in his arms in a blink.

"Mummy is asking her to drink healthy. But of course, that makes me a villain," my Mom said, exhaling a sigh as she got up to her feet.

"Mik. No, Dada," I said, pouting with a sad face.

"Then what will keep your tummy full, young lady," my mum said, as she poked my stomach a little with her index finger.

"Did you try feeding any fruits?" Dad inquired.

"Yup. She spits them back out as soon as I feed them," my Mom said, rolling her eyes at the question.

"Yucky," I said, making a face at that. I despise everything related to fruits and sweets. It's a miracle, I even drank that milk all these months.

"See," she said to my dad, giving me a pointed look.

"Fine. What other things do people feed a toddler?" My dad asked plainly.

"I tried everything I read on Google. Fruits, Flavoured yogurts, rice," my Mom went on, " I even asked Jackson's grandmother Mary about it. But apparently, your daughter doesn't like to eat anything that is considered healthy for a baby."

"I am sure you must've missed a thing or two," My dad said, trying to defend me, and I smiled into his shoulder. I am a daddy's girl, no matter the world and dimension I am in.

But it seems my Mom didn't like that. So she gave him a big fake smile and a dirty look. "Actually, you know what? Since you are here, anyway, why don't you take up the feeding duty for the day?" She said, shoving the bottle into my dad's hands. And went away before he could respond anything.

"What?" Dad was still processing by the time she was out of the door.

"Hayley, come back here," my dad yelled, minding my sensitive baby ears, once the realization dawned on his face.

"All the best," she hollered over the shoulders and then was gone in a blink.

Dad exhaled a breath and looked at me. "Your mother is just jealous of our relationship, Hope." and I nodded in agreement. "It's okay. Let us wave it in her face by showing we can look after ourselves. What say? Littlest wolf. Ready for a date with your dad."

_"Yes. Let's do it."_

* * *

_"Let's not do this ever again," I thought mentally, as I looked at the kitchen, dad, and myself. _

"What in the bloody hell happened here?" A British voice drawled from behind me, "This kitchen looks like it experienced an alien invasion."

"Bekah!" I exclaimed, trying to look at her from the walker I was in.

"Oh! Thank god you are here!" Dad exclaimed as he saw his sister, who looked like a savior at that moment.

Since he couldn't get me to drink milk or yogurts, he decided to go with the next soft breakfast he thought a baby can eat. Pancakes. And since he gave up on the King position after Dhalia's demise, he also stopped trying to use the vampires and werewolves' for his work. He could have still threatened someone, but he really wanted to take the unofficial bet with my Mom seriously.

_It's a matter of pride, you see._

_I mean, how hard can it be to babysit his own daughter for a day on his own?_

So, my Dad and I first went for a quick grocery shopping. Where he grabbed anything and everything that he thought was edible for me. He took everything I pointed my hand at. Which was mostly chocolate, chocolate ice cream, chocolate brownies...you get the point. And so, as soon as we came back home, he started doing preparation for pancakes following Siri's instructions on the phone.

To put it simply, it turned out into a disaster.

In detail, however, the flour and cocoa powder was all over the kitchen counter. The batter, though, was obviously prepared without lumps, thanks to the vampire speed used in stirring everything. Despite all the precautions, the pancake was either burnt or was not at all browned well.

Yes, he could've gone to a breakfast diner and order it, but my dad was as stubborn as me. So, for the time being, he begged me to eat some flavored yogurt, on a promise that he would prepare a delightful chocolate milkshake for me. And so, taking pity on him, I decided to go with that. And he was absolutely careful while feeding it.

After that, he decided to get back to the milkshake, which got us to where we are now.

After completing the first step by melting the chocolate, successfully, Dad decided to put all the ingredients in the blender. But in his hurry to fill my tiny stomach, he forgot to put the lid on. And, behold, everything was splashed on to the walls as soon as he turned the bloody thing on.

It also happened to have got on our dresses and faces.

That was when Rebekah Mikaelson came into the scene. _Our savior._ The one who is going to help us in cleaning the mess we made, before my mother arrives, and laugh in our faces.

The first thing, my blonde aunt- who was not blonde as she is now back in Eva Sinclair's body with the help of Freya- did was...prepare us some bloody pancakes. And it so happens that, being in a human body aided her in excelling in her culinary skills.

Because... Holy hell! The pancakes were perfect, fluffy, and soft. Just how I liked it.

As my dad fed me the food, Aunt Bekah cleaned up the kitchen until there was not a thing out of place or a spot on the walls. Dad then took the bins out that had all the burnt food stashed in them, and Bekah cleaned me up good, and air freshened the whole house to get rid of the charred smell that is easily identified by supernatural. By the time my Mom came back, we all feigned a look of innocence, as if we didn't go to war with flour and milk.

I just hope she will never find out the gruesome details of today, ever.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows, or books._

_However, I do own my very own __Hope__ Mikaelson / Kerry Thompson, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Originals, Legacies, or The Vampire Diaries. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

For a person, who is so adept at killing, and savors joy in tormenting others, Klaus never thought he would have been, so entertained, with the antics of the little bundle of joy in his arms. Everyone knew his littlest wolf has him wrapped around her fingers at this point. And it scared Klaus more than anything.

Klaus might be invincible but, not when it comes to his daughter. Throughout a thousand years, he made countless enemies, and the mere thought of his daughter being in the line of danger had him restless at nights. _But it won't happen_, he knows, _No one will take Hope from me._ His whole family will kill those who might try to come after their _family's hope_. And they would make it a show for everyone that's willing to even try it.

But no matter what he believes and considers, the Paranoia always seems to get the best of him.

And today was one of those nights. Which was the reason, Klaus was in his art room, leaning back on the rocking chair, surrounded by the calming smell of the acrylic paints, with his daughter sleeping soundly on the top of his chest, comfortably. As he rocked her back and forth against his chest with closed eyes, listening to the slow jazz playing down on the streets, Klaus was dragged into a vision.

Hope didn't have any of them since his Aunt Dhalia's demise, so when he is pulled into his daughter's revelation and saw an old acquaintance, Lucien Castle in it, he grew concerned.

"When Finn was killed, we _all_ learned the truth- the life of every vampire is linked back to the Original who begat the line. Kol's death confirmed it. Two _entire_ lines of vampires wiped out! As you can imagine, the threat level doesn't sit well with those of us who remain," Lucien said, nervously pacing around.

"Anyone fearing death as a result of my demise should come, see me! I'll be happy to reassure them," His future version said unamused at Lucien's warning.

"Of course. You and your siblings are mighty, indeed," Lucien agreed, immediately. "Though, the attacks on you show that you are not _completely_ invulnerable. While you've wallowed in your family affairs, your progeny has grown somewhat... restless. The world is a finite place, territory limited. And even ancient vampires are not above vicious turf-wars. What if I told you there's a growing conflict between the remaining three sire-lines?"

That's when an as ominous voice rang in his ears. He couldn't see who that was, but the scenes flashed in front of him, painting of him and his siblings covered in blood, then catching on fire and burning to ash.

_"Drink deep, but beware- what you broke is past repair._

_All your oaths you betrayed, your sacred vows you've severed. And now you see that nothing lasts for always and forever._

_Three yet remain, two already crossed- yet, in one year, you'll all be lost. As your family is undone, you will seed the beast that is to come_."

The scene shifted again. Only this time, it was Klaus's elder brother, Elijah.

"I received some unsettling information from Lucien Castle. I don't trust the source, but I... trust _you_," Klaus heard his brother say to Freya.

They were in the Mikaelson courtyard, where Freya is preparing to perform a spell on a table while he, Klaus, bleeds into a bowl for her.

"If you fed on this prophetic witch, her blood is still in your system. If there's a weapon that can kill you, we need to know."

Klaus watched as his sister takes the bowl of blood, and sets out three small pieces of paper with Norse runes written on them. The runes spell "Elijah," "Rebekah," and "Klaus."

And then, she starts chanting._ "No mentre le prophecie que la otra ve. No mentre le prophecie que la otra ve."_

Klaus watched as the blood starts to drip from Freya's right ear, and the house starts to shake. Freya's voice becomes more and more strained, as though the effort is hurting her, and both Klaus and Elijah become concerned.

_"No mentre le prophecie que la otra ve. No mentre le prophecie que la otra ve."_

"Freya? Stop!" Elijah warned, concerned about his sister's saftey.

And suddenly, Freya gasps, receiving the prophetic vision. She lets out a shaky breath as she opened her eyes, visibly distraught.

"It's true. You have a terrible shadow over you," Freya said, looking up to her brothers. "Rebekah, too. If this prophecy is fulfilled, you will _all_ fall."

"One by friend, one by foe, and one by family."

With that, the vision ended, and Klaus gets sucked back into the real world. He jerked awake, at the startling vision, disturbing his sleeping daughter, earning a noise of complaint from her. He was glad that his daughter didn't wake up crying, except for the tiny whimpers that escaped her mouth. But before Hope could wake up entirely, Klaus patted her back gently, pacing around the room, knowing it will help her sleep and grew successful in lulling her back to sleep in just a few minutes.

Klaus, however, didn't get a wink of shut-eye that night. Not with the visions he saw. The prophecy he heard. Knowing a threat was looming around his family... sleep was the last thing on his mind.

He didn't know if he wants to say anything about the prophecy to his siblings. Maybe, he could take care of it himself, he thought.

Hayley and Jackson are looking after the pack, and are still staying in the Compound. Elijah is still with the novice vampire Gia, on the other side of the river with Marcel and his army. Klaus seriously didn't think his brother's involvement with Gia would go for this long as he believed it will be a passing phase. Rebekah was in the same, off and on, relationship with Marcel, and it looked like his sister was enjoying being in the psychotic witch's body. Josh and Aiden are also doing fantastically, being the next in line to both Marcel and Jackson's army. The two warring species have come to peace, after a long time in the crescent city.

His Father and Freya are living in the house adjacent to them. He may believe Freya desires the welfare of his family, but Klaus was still not okay with his abusive father living under the same roof as his daughter. And Freya, being the daddy's girl she was, decided to live with Mikael, with Finn still in her pendant. But Freya nevertheless wanted to stay close to their family, and hence begged her father to take up the residence nearby, and volunteered a few times in babysitting Hope along with Rebekah. The two witch sisters were going swimmingly from what Klaus could see.

His mother, quite interestingly, started to live with Davina, trying to help the harvest witch with the resurrection of his younger brother, Kol. And his mother hasn't botched-up the trust, from what Rebekah and sometimes Freya, who still hasn't forgiven Esther, said.

So, the final statement was his family is finally content with everything. They were living in their own happy little bubble for once. And Klaus didn't want to burst it by being the bearer of the bad news. So, he decided, he will wait for now. He will try to set this right, and if he thinks he can't find anything and sees Lucien anywhere in the French Quarter, he will tell them then.

So, for now...he should start researching Lucien whereabouts.

Its time to pull some strings and get back in the game.

* * *

**Another chapter is here! How do you like it?**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows, or books._

_However, I do own my very own __Hope__ Mikaelson / Kerry Thompson, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Originals, Legacies, or The Vampire Diaries. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

* * *

My Dad is definitely up to something. That was for sure, but I am little out of the loop when it came to the exact details. But when he invited Aunt Freya over, I knew he was trying to locate someone or something, or at the very least, for some kind of Witchy assistance.

My Mom usually should've come home by now, after her usual meeting with the Pack in the morning. But it seemed she was running late today.

You see, my parents keep a schedule, so they can spend equal time with me. Mom, being the co-alpha to the Pack, has a few duties and responsibilities to the Pack along with Jackson. So, she spends the morning hours with them, helping Jack in training them. The Pack seemed to have increased in number after the Dhalia's fiasco.

_Of course, who would not want the hybrid abilities without being a true hybrid?_

During that time, Dad looks after me. Sure he might've given the vampire faction back to my pseudo brother Marcel, but Dad doesn't need a crown or Kingdom to prove the influence he holds as the Original Hybrid. Klaus Mikaelson can still boss around everyone and is feared by all. He has contacts global-wide to know what everyone is up to in the Supernatural Community. Whenever he is not with me, he is with Camille.

I say he should ask her out on a date, instead of beating around the bush.

Nonetheless, if he is not with his family or Cami, he takes time to paint. Dad's passion for art remained unyielding, and he sends them out every now and then for the charities. Recently, he decided to open an art exhibition in the quarter. Now that his father...my grandfather is no longer planning on killing him or his siblings anymore, Dad decided it was time for the fruits of his labor to be appreciated. The date was not yet fixed, but the location is going to be ST. James Infirmary.

But during the past week, he has been acting peculiarly. He looked at unease, more than usual. I could recognize his paranoia from a mile ahead.

So, yes. I was worried when Dad called Aunt Freya over to come along with her witchy things.

"She gets bigger by the second," Freya commented as soon as she saw me.

"Yes. If I could, I would stop her from growing up anymore," My Dad said, the British accent, rolling off his tongue as he stood behind Freya. And I couldn't help but snort inwardly.

"You said, you want me to do a spell," Freya inquired, turning towards my Dad.

"Yes," Dad began, getting into business mode. "I have recently come to know about a prophecy. About our family's doom under a year." Aunt Freya looked as stunned as me. "I believe it's about Rebekah, Elijah, and me."

"How sure are you about this?" Aunt Freya inquires after a while, wrapping her head around everything.

"As sure as I am about Dhalia's weakness being mother," said my Dad.

_Did I have another vision? I don't remember it, though._

"From a very reliable source then," Aunt Freya commented, reciting the words the siblings said the first time around.

Dad let out a sigh, pondering. "Look, Freya. You have proven to me that you are trust-worthy during these past few months. You are keeping Father in line, and you even babysat Hope a few times, and haven't released Finn. And you have not proven me wrong until now. So, I am trusting that you won't reveal what I am about to say to another soul."

"Of course," Aunt Freya said immediately. She knew how hard she had to work to earn her sibling's trust, more importantly, my Dad's. And I knew it was a big step for him because no one knew about my freaky powers except for family. And this proves that he considers Aunt Freya as family, officially.

And so, he told her everything. How he could look at the visions, how it can't be stopped. About what happens if someone were to bind my magic, and who knows about this matter. And at last, he told her about the new vision he saw a week ago while I was sleeping, apparently.

"What is it you want from me?" Freya asked, no other questions asked.

"I want to know _how_? The prophecy spoke about the three remaining Originals' downfall. One by a friend, one by the foe, and one by family," Dad said, pacing around. "But I want to know how it is possible. I burned the white oak I acquired from Father, myself, after Dhalia's demise so that our family will never be vulnerable again."

He then looked at her, agitated by the whole thing. I know for a fact, Dad has one more stake with himself, from what I saw in the show, and he told to Caroline Forbes. He used it to kill himself in the end. But the location of it is only known to him, probably concealed with a lot of cloaking spells. So, Dad must've guessed there was one more out there that will reach to the hands of his enemies.

"And now, my first sired will be here in a few days, talking about a war between the sire lines. And I am sure my siblings first sired will soon follow him. So, I would like to know if you have a way to look if there is even splinter of that wood is left in the world that can be used against us," Dad asked, and I immediately looked at the chess piece in my hands. I threw it on the ground, and it hit with a thud, catching their attention.

But it was a futile attempt, as Aunt Freya, just picked it up and handed it back to me. I let out a sigh, annoyed. I hated the story that went along with this stupid white oak. And I hated Camille with everything when she took it as blackmail material. Yes, she is a vampire at that point, and her emotions were all over the place.

But to take a vampire community WMD in return for a dark object that was not even hers, to begin with...yup! I was more than pissed. And then came Aurora, who was equally off her rockers, but with a little psychotic streak, and made six or some bullets out of it. And the last remaining white oak bullet was used in the making of the Beast, thanks to a few judgemental spirits, who can't stay dead and mind there own business.

I looked at the white oak in my hands, in pure distaste. _If only I could burn this bloody thing_. And just like that, the wood caught on fire, and I squealed. I was in my Dad's arms in the next second, and Aunt Freya threw the fluff blanket out along with the knight before the whole cradle could catch fire, and generate blinding smoke. She then came to me and muttered a few incantations to tend my slightly inflamed hand. It was not burned as I dropped it immediately. However, the heat caused quite the agony, and my hand was red.

Aunt Freya's spells lessened the pain, though. Dad, however, couldn't see my hands like that. He was absolutely panicked by the accidental magic as Aunt Freya. Even though Aunt Freya said, I am not in pain anymore, and the redness on the palms will fade as soon as I drink a witch potion, Dad fed me a few drops of his blood. And I knew all the family members will start fussing around in the coming days.

Nonetheless, I was ecstatic that the siblings let the wooden knight burn, thoroughly distracted in helping me.

* * *

**There goes the Knight... How was it?**


End file.
